Kunoichi Revolution
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: Two bands. One famous world wide the other bearly known around their hometown. What happens when they are foruced to share the same dorm together? Will it be love at first sight or will the song sheets be stained with blood? One of my personal favorites.
1. Chapter 1

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the following songs.

A/N: Hello again to all my faithful readers! I finally finished Blood of Eternity and my best friend Kitty wanted me to write another story with me and her in it. So here it is. Guarantied to be hilarious. Please read and review!

The hot spot light, the scream of the guitars, and the chanting of fans. All of it was magic to the girls standing on stages. The two girls standing in front smiled at each other before the one holding a guitar struck a chord as they both began to sing:

We've got bare foot ladies  
and tricked out Mercedes  
People getting crazy on the boulevard  
We've got classic colas  
and ice cold corona's  
and big pool parties in the back yard

I said 

"heyyyyy, that's the way we do it"  
new friends and blue skies that never end.  
"Heyyyyy, that's the way we like it"  
Good times, sunshine and summertime.

You'll see straw sombreros  
and t-top camero's  
Stereo's blasting in the parking lot.  
You'll see rock hard bodies  
and bikini hotties  
and everybody's got it goin' on,  
and showing what they got.

"Heyyyyy, that's the way we do it."  
New friends and blue skies that never end.  
"Heyyyyy that's the way we like it"  
Good times, sunshine and summertime.

I said "Hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm?"  
"Now, hey everybody, don't you want to party?"  
"Hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm now?"  
"Hey everybody, don't you want to party?"

"Heyyyyy, that's the way we do it"  
new friends and blue skies that never end.  
"Heyyyyy that's the way we like it"  
Good times, sunshine and summertime.

"Heyyyyy, that's the way we do it"  
new friends and blue skies that never end.  
"Heyyyyy that's the way we like it"  
Good times, sunshine and summertime.

Good times, sunshine and summertime  
Good times, sunshine and summertime

"Thank you!" The girl with the guitar yelled. She was about 18 with long brown hair that fell to her waist and sparkling green eyes. "We are the Kunoichi Power! Good night!" As they group of seven girls walked off stage they heard different things being shouted. "Sakura! Sakura! Is that your natural color?" "Ino! Date me" and various other things. They girls ignored them all as they headed back stage to the green room. They flopped down on couches and discussed the night's performance.

"Man, I'm glad the summer tour's finally over!" Sakura said brushing her black bangs out of her face, she had recently dyed them to contrast her pink hair. "Tell me about it" Ino replied touching up her make up in the mirror. "Nice job with the fireworks by the way Tenten." "Thanks," Was the simple answer, Tenten was in the bath room washing the last of the soot from the gun power off her hands. Suddenly there was a loud shout from down the hall. Instantly Hinata came running into the room. "Kitty! Kitty! There's a mouse in the hall way! Oh! Don't kill it! Take it outside!" she cried running to hide behind the black haired girl. "Chill out onee-chan" Kitty said flipping her short black hair out of her face and patting the shorter girl's head. "Are you okay Hinata?" Britt asked walking into the room holding the groups schedule in her arms. "I'm fine, a little mouse just startled me" Hinata said sitting down feeling embarrassed as Kitty re-entered the room having disposed of the mouse.

"Okay everyone listen up" Britt said as she stood up on a near by stool. "Now that the summer tour is over it's time to head back to Japan for school." A groan escaped the girls at the word 'school' "Quiet! We'll be staying in the Music Dorm ironically with seven other people."

"Who are they seven other people?" Temari asked not wanting to be stuck with a bunch of pains in the ass.

"Doesn't say guess we'll just have to wait and see." Britt replied flipping through the pages. "Can't be too bad. But anyway, enough complaining. Kunoichi Power is on its way to Japan!" the optimistic Tenten piped in. The girls laughed before they all shouted their band name together throwing their fists in the air before beginning the task of packing up the stage.

Meanwhile in Japan

In the middle of a small town square a small stage had been erected where 7 boys stood as they prepared to begin their final song of the night. Two tall boys stood in front, one with jet black hair slicked back, and the other with wild brown hair, both held a guitar. The black haired boy raised his pick high in the hair before brining it down hard on his guitar as they whole group began as the two boys sang:

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple" 

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go 

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said, 

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe something are that simple 

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go 

Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before 

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go 

Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before 

Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

As the boys finished their song there was a few polite claps and a few cheers from the people assembled. As they began to take everything down they complained about there situation. "Man this sucks, playing for people and not getting paid for it." Kiba complained as he helped Shikamaru disassemble the sound equipment. "Be thankful we got to play at all Kiba" Neji said handing cases off the stage to Naruto, "I had to practically beg the chairwoman to let us play." "I'd have paid to see Neji Hyuga begging" Naruto said setting the cases on the back of Neji's truck.

"Yeah, well, I wish we could just get a paying gig, especially since the stereo broke last month. I'm still paying off bills on that thing." Shikamaru said winding various wires around his hand. "Will you guys stop whining?" Sasuke asked packing away his guitar. "We got it better than a lot of musicians. I mean, half of them are living on the street playing for chump change. At least we got a place to stay. Now stop your complaining and let's head back to the dorm." He sat the case on the back off the truck before throwing himself over to sit beside it. "Sasuke does have a point you guys" replied Lee hopping into the back too. "Anyone know who'll be sharing the dorm with us?"

"I got the paper yesterday. Just says we'll be staring with 7 other people, doesn't say exactly who" Neji said climbing behind the wheel with Shikamaru sitting beside him. "Can it be any worse than sharing a dorm with Naruto?" Shino asked climbing into the cab also. The group of boys drove across the small town to their boarding school. "Well I guess it's another year of school and hoping for a chance to go pro." Kiba said after they had brought all of their gear inside for the night. "Well whatever happens we'll make sure everyone in Tokyo hears of Ninja Revolution!" Naruto yelled jabbing his soda in the air. "A toast, TO NINJA REVOLUTION!" Lee cried copying Naruto. "May we kick ass twice as hard as those Kunoichi Power bitches! No matter how cute Sakura is!"

The remaining men laughed at Lee's remark as they toasted Ninja Revolution.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry the first chapter wasn't much but I promise the drama starts next chapter! Please keep reading! And REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll cry ;;


	2. Chapter 2

Kunoichi Revolution 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Not much to say so I'm just going to shut up and move on with the fic!

"Welcome home ladies!" Kitty yelled as she happily skipped out of Tokyo Airport. "It feels great to be back in Tokyo. But I'm not much of a city person; I want to get out of the city!" Britt said as they walked over to the cars she had gotten for them. "I'm driving!" Temari yelled hopping behind the wheel of the convertible. "Over my dead body." Was Britt's response as she plucked Temari out of the seat and tossed her into the back. "I can't afford anymore of your tickets, Hinata you drive the convertible I'll take the Wrangler." She jumped up into the black jeep as Kitty and Sakura took the cover off. Sorry, I don't know much about cars so if I make a mistake can someone correct me politely TT. Thanks

Hinata hit the button and the roof folded back. "Man Britt these cars are sweet!" Tenten yelled as she jumped into the front seat of the light blue convertible. "Only the best for Kunoichi Power!" Sakura said as she and Ino took the back seat of the jeep with Kitty riding shot gun. "Now on to Konoha High!" Ino yelled standing up and pointing forward. Britt hit the gas hard and within an hour they were sailing happily through farmland and into their small town. Nothing had changed really since they had left. The main street was lined with small, privately owned shops and a statue of the great leaders who had founded the small town of Konoha. The only huge attraction to it was the large boarding school they all attended. After flashing their student ID's they girls made there way to the Music Dorm, the largest dorm on campus with 14 rooms.

They pulled up into the half circle drive way and started unloading their various suitcases and cases. "Wonder if the other kids are already here?" Hinata asked carrying Britt's guitar while Britt handled her heavy keyboard.

Neji was sitting on the couch in the living room tuning his bass when he heard cars pulling up in the drive way. "Hey guys the new kids are here!" he yelled his voice echoing to the second story. In an instant 4 boys came barreling from different parts of the house followed slowly by Shino and Shikamaru. "Let's welcome them to the Music Dorm" Kiba said appearing with a bucket of icy cold water. They all waited at the entrance snickering. As soon as the door opened Kiba threw that water as hard as he could, producing screams of surprise and the clatter of equipment on the ground.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA!" Kitty yelled charging into the door and slamming Kiba against the wall by his throat. "IF ANY OF OUR EQUIPMENT IS BROKEN I'M GONNA BREAK YOU FACE!"

"Kitty, calm down, it's okay, I don't think anything's broken" Hinata said rushing forward to stop Kitty from killing Kiba. "Calm down, please, I don't want anyone hurt." Kitty released Kiba and walked back to pick up the suitcases she had been caring. While all of this was happening Britt had whipped out her paper. "This is the Music Dorm isn't it?" she asked looking around. "Please tell me its' not"

"Please tell me you're not staying here" Neji replied looking over his paper as well. "Damn" they both cussed at the same time. They both glared at each other. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M LIVING HERE!" Temari yelled going into one of her tantrums. "Wonderful, now we have two idiots living here" Shikamaru yawned. Everyone began talking at once throwing insults back and forth. "SHUT UP!" Neji and Britt yelled at the same time and glaring at each other again. "Sorry girls but we're stuck here so let's make the best of it!" she said shouldering Hinata's keyboard and her guitar. The boys grumbled and left for their rooms leaving the girls alone to find their own. After a few hours of unpacking and disputing the rooms were finally settled. Britt was in the biggest suite across from Neji, Hinata was beside her across from Naruto, Kitty was next to her across from Sasuke, Sakura was beside her across from Lee, Ino was on the other wing living beside Kiba, with Temari across from her living beside Shikamaru and Tenten was at the end of the hall beside Shino.

After everything was settled the girls went about their normal business, with no classes starting for a few more days they had plenty of free time to practice, write and chill. Temari, Kitty, Ino and Sakura all decide to take the jeep and get a bit to eat down at the diner. While Britt, Hinata and Tenten stayed behind. Tenten was sitting in the garden reading; Hinata was making dinner for everyone remaining at the dorm and Britt was on the front porch with her guitar practicing and working on a new song. The majority of the guys had left for the campus meeting hall where everyone met to hang out. Neji, Shino, and Naruto had all stayed behind simply because they didn't trust leaving girls alone with _their_ dorm. They all sat around the living room complaining about their misfortune.

"Man, this sucks" Naruto said flopping down on his favorite couch. "It's bad enough we have to share the dorm with girls but with _those_ brats. They've never given us a break in our lives!" Shino and Neji nodded their heads in agreement. They were all remembering their middle and high school years together. They girls had always been more successful then they were. Kunoichi Power out shone them at every talent contest, public event and even in band class. And since their big break during their junior year it had gotten even worse. They always rubbed in the fact that they had a lot more going for them than Ninja Revolution.

"We'll just have to put up with them or awhile" Shino said standing up. He let out a sigh as he headed back into the garden; some how being out doors around plants always seemed to relax him and right now he needed relaxation. He walked outside not noticing Tenten who was engrossed with _Withering Heights_; he walked over to the roses and let a small ladybug crawl onto his hand. "Hello there little one, enjoying the warm sunshine?" he asked smiling. Bugs had always fascinated him. Such same creatures played such a big part in the ecosystem and were so important to life itself. "Were you just talking to that ladybug?" Tenten asked after being yanked from her novel. Shino felt his face flush bright red. She had to think he was an idiot. Tenten giggled at his expression. She didn't understand the bitter rivalry between the two bands and hardly ever participated in it. Temari, Kitty, and Britt were the three who wouldn't even look at a Ninja Revolution boy without making a rude remark.

"Hi there" Tenten said smiling. "Even though we've been going to school together for awhile I don't think we've really met. I'm Tenten, Chinese member of Kunoichi Power and special effects manger. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Shino Aburame" Shino replied nodding his head respectfully. "Keyboard player of Ninja Revolution." Tenten walked over and examined the insect he held in his hand also fingering the petals of the rose lightly. "I wish it could be spring year round. Everything's so fresh and new." She said brining her nose to the flower. "What about you Shino-san?"

"Spring is nice, plenty of activity" Shino said not one to use more words than necessary. Tenten smiled as she continued around the garden making idle chit chat with Shino who for once actually enjoyed talking with someone.

Meanwhile, Naruto had grown bored of Neji's company and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was surprised to find Hinata standing over a wok of stir fry wearing a light blue flowered apron with light ruffles on the sleeves. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked scaring the petit girl. "Oh, I'm s-sorry" Hinata stuttered out. She had never been good around boys, let alone her crush. She had always liked Naruto, his brutal playing style, his determination to learn to play the drums and most of all his sense of humor. He was everything she wasn't. She was always slow, gentle and submissive and it showed in her music. She only learned to play keyboard with the encouragement of her friends and nightly tutoring with Sakura and she was so afraid to talk that she hardly ever cracked a joke.

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata through closed eyes. "You look like you've got a fever." "Oh, no it's nothing" Hinata said her voice quiet as usual "Just some heat from the stove. Can I get you anything?"

"Are you making dinner for everyone?" Naruto asked standing behind her looking over into the pan. "Y-y-yes, I th-thought they m-m-might not have e-e-eaten" Hinata said even more nervous with him standing so close behind her that she could feel his warmth. "That's nice of you" Naruto said grinning sitting down in a chair and propped his feet up on the table. "You're Hinata Hyuga aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Hinata replied trying to ignore the fact that Naruto had his feet on the table. To her that was the most disgusting, irritating thing on the planet. People ATE there for God's sake! "You related to Neji?" he asked unconcerned of the placement of his feet. "Yes, he's my older cousin." She replied as she began dishing up plates of food and setting them on the table. "He and I have never been very close. His father is my father's twin brother. Hiashi, my father, was born a few seconds earlier so he was treated as the eldest son, he got everything really, and he inherited the family business and was very successful. Hizashi, Neji's father, wasn't handed everything on a silver platter like Father. He work very hard for the family business, they were never poor, but he seemed to always be in Hiashi's shadow and over time Neji began to hate my father and apparently me. His father was his hero; Hizashi encouraged his music, and even helped Neji pay for a few music lessons. Neji adored his father, probably why the accident hit him so hard."

"What accident?" Naruto asked beginning to eat the food in front of him. "About two years ago in his sophomore year Uncle Hizashi and Father were in a horrible car accident. They were both hurt very badly and were rushed to a near by hospital. They said Father needed a liver transplant to survive. Uncle Hizashi was in a lot worse shape than Father, he had catastrophic head injuries that the doctors knew he wouldn't survive. Uncle Hizashi accepted his death, but right before he passed away he asked the doctors to give his liver to Father. They did and Father recovered. Neji's hatred grew more because he didn't think it was fair that my father should live only because his died. He completely stopped talking to the other Hyugas and started living on campus. He got that tattoo on his forehead in memory of his father." Hinata explained sitting across from Naruto.

Naruto choked on his food "Neji has a tattoo on his forehead?" he asked. Neji usually wore a black bandanna tied around his head so no one really saw a lot of his forehead. "Yes, I looked up the symbol it's the mark of a caged bird." Hinata said picking at her food. "Wow" was the only thing Naruto could think to say. Naruto never new Neji had lost his dad. Must have been hard for him, Naruto had been orphaned as a baby and brought up by a man named Iruka. Growing up without parents was hard, but it must have been worse having them and then having them ripped from your grasp. The two teens eat in silence for the remainder of the meal.

Britt sat on the front porch swing, her guitar across her knees and a notebook sitting in front of her. She would mutter a few words to herself play a few chords on her guitar and if she thought it was any good she would scribble it down for editing later. This process was accompanied by a lot of pacing, throwing pens and paper and many, _many_ cusses. Neji watched this all with amusement. He knew that his girl was quick to jump to emotions but was also quick to come back. They had been in many of the same classes for the last three years of high school.

Brittany Kace was tall with dark green eyes that changed with her emotions; she had long golden brown hair that she constantly highlighted with strange colors. Apparently this months color was a bubble gum shade of pink. She was the girl that everyone tended to follow. When it came to class projects she was quick to take charge and give orders, but was always open to suggestions and was willing to admit she was wrong and ask for help. He also happened to know she was captain of the Kendo team. But probably the thing that made her stand out more than her hair color or her personality was the fact that she had never worn the girls' uniform a day in her life, instead she wore the boys'. The teachers threatened her as far as expulsion but as best friend to the class president Sakura Haruno she knew that they couldn't; eventually the accepted the fact that she would never change and let it go.

After several minutes of watching her scribble, play, pace, scream and write some more he walked out onto the front porch and sat down across from her. Britt never even lifted her eyes from the paper. "What do you want Hyuga?" she asked plucking at her guitar. "Nothing, I live here to ya know" he replied picking up a balled up piece of paper at his feet. He uncrumpled it and read what was written. It was a love song standard of Kunoichi Power, the words were amazing, the pacing perfect and the chords flawless. "Hey! Don't read that!" she yelled snatching at the paper a bright red blush growing across her face.

"Why?" Neji asked looking confused "It's good, practically perfect."

"Bull" was the flushed girl's simple reply. "The pacing is all off, the words are weak and there's no feeling in it. If anyone knew what shitty songs I write Kunoichi Power would be ruined."

"At least you can write your own songs" Neji said, most of the time all of Ninja Revolution had to get together for a major meeting just to get the first verse of a song done. They last song they had written "Simple and Clean" had been a month in the making and here this girl had written an entire song perfectly in less than half an hour.

"Ya'll don't write your own songs?" Britt drawled out interested, she had always wanted to understand people who don't write their own songs. She had never understood how people could sing music that wasn't theirs. Music was something she loved and always had. When she wrote a new song she got such a sense of completeness that it was amazing. She didn't understand how musicians could live without that feeling.

"Well we do, but it's a major production. We all have to get together and throw ideas around for hours just to get a line or two together." Neji said sheepishly, unconsciously scratching the bandanna tied around his forehead. "Hmm, might explain why ya'll can't go pro" Britt said returning to her music. Neji felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle. There she went again, she was always picking at the fact that Kunoichi Power had gone pro and Ninja Revolution barely held its own. "At least we aren't prissy little brats who only got a deal cause of their looks. Everyone knows the producers you guys signed onto only enlist bands that look good. Half of the guys I know only by your CD's for the pictures and everyone agrees that Kunoichi Power can't sing!" Neji retorted back.

"Well in that case, I guess that means Ninja Revolution is untalented and ugly, damn Hyuga you got the shitty end of the stick didn't ya?" Britt responded giving him her trade mark smile. Man he hated that smile. It was happy as if they were just talking about the weather, but it held that little bit of venom that made his blood boil even more. Neji stood up and quickly stalked into the house slamming every door in the house.

'Well this should prove to be an interesting year' Britt thought as she packed up her things and headed to her room to add the new song to her PC.

A/N: Also not very much. In the next Chapter fur shall fly!


	3. Chapter 3

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the following songs.

A/N: Still need more songs. Anyone with an idea e-mail me or something please! Thanks for all the reviews!

When Neji awoke the next morning to find the other male house members were already downstairs getting ready. As usual it was a hectic rush, everyone running here and there grabbing whatever food was closest, shoving schedules into bags, looking for textbooks under beds and looking for lost pieces of clothing. Neji let out an annoyed sigh. Every year he tried to get them to get their things together the night before and every year he failed. He always set his uniform, a white shirt, red tie complete with navy blue jacket and matching pants, out the night before and put all his papers and school books neatly into his bag. But as usual even though he had told his fellow band members a thousand times he would not help them look for their lost things, he always did. This morning he first helped Sasuke dig his history book out from under a pile of, um, _gentlemen_ magazines, followed by helping Lee locate this missing tie which was soon found shoved under the sofa, after this Naruto came to him begging him to print out another copy of the school map even though Neji had already given him four and finally Neji had to wrestle Shino off of Kiba fore Kiba's dog Akamaru had once again peed on Shino's shoes in the middle of the night.

By the time Neji left the house he was nearly five minutes late. He sprinted to get to the school which was on the other side of campus and barely made it before first bell. He relaxed a little after the bell because on the first day the teachers always gave the student ten minutes to find their homerooms. He looked down at his schedule, Class 4-D. He made his way through the hall way giving nods of acknowledgement to the few friends he met along the way. When he finally entered his class room he barely suppressed a groan as he notice his three worse nightmares sitting on the far side of the room. Kitty sat in the front seat of the last row facing backwards talking to Temari a seat back with Brit between them. Unlike Brit, Temari and Kitty both wore the girls' uniform, a short navy blue skirt with a clean white top and a thin ribbon tied in a loose bow.

Neji stole a quick look at the board for the seating chart. Sure enough, he would be seated right beside Brit. He looked around the room hoping to find an excuse for avoiding his seat. Finding none he sulked over to his desk and sat down. As he did a smile spread over Brit's face. She reached over and grabbed the collar of Temari's shirt and jerked her towards her and whispered something in her ear; causing both Temari and Kitty to erupt in uncontrollable laughter.

The second bell rang signaling one minute before class started. "Well catch ya later Britt" Temari said getting out of the desk Kitty following her "Yeah, see you guys at lunch, Ino's buying!" Britt replied waving. The teacher walked in and started class. When he turned to write something on the board Neji was hit in the side of the head by a small paper note. He looked over to see Britt roll her eyes and mouth the words "Read it". He carefully unfolded the note and read:

Hey Hyuga, let me see your schedule.

He stared at the note for a moment before replying:

Why? And throwing it back, he watched as Britt once again rolled her eyes before scribbling something down and tossing it back. He unfolded the note again, which now said:

Because I want to know how many classes I'll need a barf bag for. When was the last time you took a shower w/soap?

Neji once again felt his blood boil. He reached into his bag and handed it over to her along with the note which he had added:

Well you're not exactly the person I was hoping to be stuck with either! You're nothing but a snotty little brat who enjoys making my life miserable!

Neji watched as Britt read the note first and replied before looking over his schedule as she tossed him the note.

Damn straight .

Neji could have killed the golden haired girl. She was still smirking as she handed back his schedule and took the note from him and read:

Please tell me this is the only class I have to deal with you.

No such luck Hyuga! You're stuck with me all day. I knew this was going to be a good year. Now I get to make an ass out of you 24/7

Neji groaned when he read her reply. He hoped the others were having better luck than him.

3rd Year Class 2-C

Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto all sat in the back of the room along with Kitty, Temari and Hinata. The teacher had finished his beginning of the year lecture and was now letting the class chill out and talk. They were having a conversation about band equipment, microphone brands and other music related issues when Temari's phone vibrated indicating she had received a new text message. "Hey, it's from Brit," Temari said with a laugh. "What she up to?" Kitty asked leaning over the desk to look at the message. The all leaned in as Temari read aloud:

Hey Mari, what's up? NMHJC, ur going to luv this, Hyuga & I have all the same classes. Lol, life is sweet! I'm gonna f-ing mess w/him all I can! Anyway, g2g ttyl lylas!

3 Brit 3

The three girls all broke out laughing as the boys exchanged looks. "Why does she hate Neji so much?" Naruto asked. He had never particularly like Neji a lot, but at least he didn't go out of his way to make his life miserable. "She just does I guess" Temari said putting her phone away. "Ever since their sophomore year" Hinata piped in. "What happened in their sophomore year?" Kiba asked thinking about texting Neji and giving him fair warning. "He just fucked with her a lot," Kitty said "She didn't have a lot of confidence and people really walked all over her, and it seemed like Hyuga went out of his way to do it, so I guess Brit's just returning the favor." "Sound's like and eye for an eye case" Sasuke replied sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, well nothing we gotta worry about, it's between them." Temari said. "Wonder how the others are doing?"

3rd Year Class 3-C

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all sat together behind Lee, Shikamaru and Shino. It was five minutes before class was to let out so everyone was just relaxing a catching up on things. These six students weren't saying very much to one another. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were discussing lighting equipment, the latest hair styles and what make up brand was the best. Shikamaru was catching up on his sleep, Shino was reading a book entitled _Bugs: Your Garden's Friend_ and Lee was making eyes at Sakura when Lee's phone went off. "Hey, Neji sent me a message." He said alerting Shikamaru and Shino. He read aloud:

HELP ME!!! I'm stuck in class with that homicidal maniac known as Brittany Kace! We have all the same damn classes! I swear I'm going to kill that little slut if she trys to pull anything.

"Well, sounds like they're going to have an interesting day." Sakura said butting into the conversation. "What's Neji's got against Brit anyway?' Ino asked pulling out this month's issue of _Seventeen_ magazines. "Doesn't she pick at him every chance she gets?" Shikamaru asked bored with the whole conversation. "Only because Neji's always trying to start shit" Tenten exclaimed. "Neji's picked at Brit since like 10th grade. Brit's just defending herself."

The boys exchanged confused looks. They had all met in their first year of middle school. Back then Brit hadn't been the loud, hell raising, fast talker she was now. She and Kitty had transferred from an American school. Kitty, who had spoken Japanese almost perfectly, was bold, hyper and not at all afraid to talk to people. She had made friends with Tenten and Temari the first day of school. Brit, who barely spoke Japanese, hid behind Kitty a lot. She rarely spoke to anyone and was constantly tugging on the shoulder of Kitty's sweatshirt. Unfortunately, she was a year older than Kitty, so during class she was on her own. Neji and Brit had the same classes that year and somehow they had become friends. Neji helped Brit with her Japanese and in exchange Brit helped Neji with his English classes. They stayed friends through middle school, but as soon as they started high school and both formed separate bands that all changed. Every time they got near each other they were at each other's throats. No one knew what really happened between them.

They boys' thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. "Well time for second period." Sakura said getting her stuff together and heading out with the other two girls close behind. "Hey Ino, don't forget it's your turn to buy lunch!" Tenten said as she turned down a different hallway. "Yeah, I know" Ino replied waving the brunette on. "Wonder how Brit's doing with Neji?" she wondered aloud to Sakura. "Don't know but it can't be good."

Meanwhile...

"Hey! Hyuga, you coming or not?" Brit asked as she looked over her shoulder for the white eyed boy. Neji flinched when she called out his name. He hated it when she yelled at him especially when half the class was listening. Neji walked out of the room followed by the whispers and snickers of his classmates. "You know you don't have to wait for me" He said through clenched teeth. "Unfortunately, yeah I did" Brit responded as she fell into step beside him.

"And why was that?"

"Because, most of the teachers have changed class rooms and I have no idea where they are."

"And what makes you think I do?"

"Because Hyuga, you left your map attached to your schedule."

Neji felt like an idiot for not taking the map off the schedule first. He decided to just make the best of it. He would show her to her classes and put up with her for today, and after that he wouldn't even have to look in her direction. For the rest of the morning, Neji showed Brit around to their classes and they shared short conversations usually ending with Neji insulting Kunoichi Power and Brit countering his verbal attack with one of her own. Other than their arguments the morning when relevantly smooth, until that is lunch time came.

A/N: Gonna end here because I want to get this chapter posted and start on the other one. So please read and review! I take anything! Anonymous review, flames, whatever you got! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A/N: HOORAY FOR SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and by the way, means that the person is speaking English means French and ( ) means Chinese

When lunch finally came around Neji was both relieved and a little disappointed. He hadn't really spent this much time with Brit since they were in middle school. He had to admit, he had enjoyed it even thought they had argued a lot. Neji followed behind Brit as she led the way to the cafeteria. He watched her long golden brown hair bob up and down in the ponytail she kept tied at the top of her head. Ever since the 7th grade she had let her hair grow. He wondered how long it would be if she let it free. He suddenly felt his hands twitch with the urge to reach up and pull the long black ribbon out and discover its true length. Brit turned and began walking backwards "You okay Hyuga?" she asked giving him an odd look. Neji flushed bright red at being caught staring at her. "Fine" he muttered out. "Okay then" she replied turning back around.

As they continued across the school campus Neji remembered the first time they had met. They were about two weeks into school when the teacher announced they had a new student. Standing in front of the room was a small girl with shoulder length golden brown hair and stunning green eyes staring at the tile floor. "This is Brittany Kace; she's a transfer student from America." The teacher said nodding her head towards the girl "Miss Kace, sit in the empty desk beside Neji." The girl nodded her head and bowed shortly to the teacher before practically running to her seat and plopping down into it, never taking her eyes off the ground. As the teacher began the lesson Neji leaned over slightly and whispered "Hi, I'm Neji Hyuga, welcome to our school Kace-san" The girl took her eyes off the ground and studied him for a moment.

"T-thank you, Hyuga-san" She said very slowly and very quietly. She was obviously unsure of her Japanese. "You can just call me Neji" he replied. She studied him again as if trying to make sure she understood before saying "Thank you Neji," pronouncing his name in syllables "you may call me Brit". The rest of the class was spent having small simple conversations. After class was over Neji followed Brit as she stood up and walked out of the class with her head down. Once she was out into the hallway she looked around and then down at her schedule hopelessly. "Brit-san, are you lost?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Brit looked down at the floor.

"Me can not read Japanese."

"Then how have you been getting around?"

"My friend she learn from her grandfather"

"Where's your friend?"

"She is year younger than me."

"Oh, then why don't you ask for help?" Neji watched as Brit's eyes filled with tears "Do not know how, afraid will not say right" Neji felt sorry for the girl. She was alone in a strange place, with a strange language that she barely understood. "Come on I'll help you, we have all the same classes" he said as he took her schedule and led her by the hand down the hall. "Thank you Neji-san" Brit said using her other arm to wipe away the tears that still threatened to fall.

Neji led Brit to their English class. He bit back a groan as they entered. He really hated this class. Neji was known for doing very well in his classes but in English he was barely passing. Neji introduced Brit to her teacher and showed her to her seat. As the class began Neji noticed and instant change in Brit, all shyness seemed to fade away. She looked up into the faces of the other children as they read. Finally when it was her turn she stood up straight and tall and read flawlessly from the book. For the rest of the class she would speak in English and be perfectly happy. But as soon as it was over she went back to shy, looking down at the floor and not speaking very much.

"Yo, Hyuga you alright" Brit asked bring him out of his day dream. "Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine" he replied looking around. They were at the entrance of the cafeteria building and Brit was standing holding the door open. "You sure about that, you've been acting funny all day." she said following him into the building and stood behind him in line.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't"

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"Because if you're sick that means I won't have to look at your face for a couple days."

"You're a real bitch you know that?" Neji said as they got their food.

"And you're an untalented, ugly, bastard, so you owe me" Brit replied smiling as she spied her band mates. "Hey! Britt over here!" Kitty yelled standing up and waving. Brit smiled at her friend before parting Neji's company. He watched her walk away and let out a sigh before finding his friends and eating his lunch in silence.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After lunch he met up with Brit and the headed to class together. They continued to argue over anything and everything, even on their way home. By the time they got to the dorm everyone one else had already changed into street cloths. "Where've you been Brit?" Sakura asked when she walked into the room they had designated as their practice room. "No where, just waking home" she replied.

"Why did you walk home with Neji?" Tenten asked

"Because I like getting in the last word of an argument."

"Are you sure that's the only reason" Kitty asked

"What other reason would there be?"

"That you actually like him" Temari said bluntly

"Keep dreaming Mari-baka"

"Come on! You two were friends in middle school weren't you?" Ino said not really paying attention

"I guess you could call us that. He helped me out before I learned to speak Japanese. He was pretty nice."

"Then why don't you just go out with him?" Sakura inquired

"Because he turned into a real prick when we got to high school"

"Neji's not all that bad Brit-chan" Hinata said as she cleaned her keyboard "He's just kindda had a rough time lately."

"Hina-chan, you're too nice. You've had it rough too, hell most of us have, but none of us act like pricks. Sure Mari, Kitty and me are homicidal maniacs but at least were nice to our friends."

"That makes lots of sense Brit" Sakura said sarcastically. The rest of the evening was spent cleaning instruments, practicing old songs, and writing new ones. Unfortunately Neji's evening wasn't as peaceful. He had gone to his room after a few minutes of talking with the guys. They were all talking about how the Kunoichi girls weren't as stuck up as they thought they were. When asked about Brit, Neji simply ignored the question and went to bed. "Damn it, I need to get over this stupid crush, she hates me, and sometimes I wish she still couldn't speak Japanese. Life was so much easier than." He thought with a sigh. "Damn it, why do I even care any more? She's got a boyfriend anyway." Neji rolled over with his back facing the door. 'Maybe I can get some peace in sleep." If only he had known how wrong he was.

A/N: The rest of Neji's and Brit's history next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

As soon as Neji fell asleep his nightmare began. He dreamt about the day his father died. His teacher bringing him out into the hall and telling him his father was dead. He remembered Brit coming out into the hall asking if he was alright. He ran away from school that day and drove two hours to the hospital. By the time he got there his father was dead. Neji stared at the body, bloody bandages wrapped around his father's head as the doctors pulled the crisp white sheet over it. "Father!" Neji yelled as he sat straight up in bed.

As Neji sat trying to catch his breath, he heard a knock at his door before being opened by the golden haired Kunoichi singer. "You okay, Hyuga?" Brit asked standing in the doorway. "Fine, just a bad dream..." he replied wiping the sweat of his face. "Go back to bed." Brit stared at him a moment before quietly closing the door and walking back into her room. But instead of taking Neji's advice and going back to bed she sat down at her desk and pulled out a small picture of her and Neji during the 7th grade Cultural Fair. They had done the play Cinderella. Neji had grudgingly played the part of Prince Charming and somehow convinced her to play Cinderella. By now her Japanese had improved enough to participate. Neji had spent the better part of their lunch period helping her with her lines for a month. Brit smiled fondly at the picture. She really missed the old days when Neji and she had been friends. She let out a sigh as she put the photo back, climbed into bed and feel into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Brit awoke about half an hour before her alarm. After tossing and turning for a few minutes she finally gave up on sleep. She got out of bed, stretched, threw on her clothes, and then took care of normal morning functions. As she headed downstairs, she noticed the light on in the kitchen. _"Hinata must be making breakfast,"_ she thought as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Hina-chan!" she yelled, smiling. "Hey, you're not Hina-chan!"

"Really? What was your first clue?" A very ticked Neji asked. "Very funny, smart-ass. What are you doing up so early, Hyuga?" Brit asked as she pulled a chair up and straddled it backwards.

"Couldn't sleep..." he mumbled, not wanting to go into detail.

"Why?" Brit asked. She ignored the look Neji gave her and continued to stare at him innocently, waiting to hear his answer. Neji sighed, and then turned his attention back to whatever it was that he was doing. "Well, are you gonna answer me?"

"No," was Neji's blunt reply.

"Fine then, be an asshole!" Brit said, turning her head. Neji's eye twitched, but decided to ignore Brit rude comment. He wasn't going to let her piss him off today! No, not today! Nothing that Brit said or did was going to affect him anymore. "Hey, Hyuga, has anyone told you that you resemble a female?" Brit asked, in a seemingly innocent tone. Neji's eye twitched again, his hand clutched the frying pan.

"_No, I refuse to let her do this!"_ he thought, closing his eyes. _"Calm down, her taunts mean nothing."_

"Huh...?" a voice made both Neji and Brit to turn towards the door.

"Ah...! There you are, Hina-chan!" Brit exclaimed, standing.

"I'm usually the first one awake," Hinata muttered. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Don't bother asking, Hyuga," Brit said, waving at Neji dismissively. "He obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"_That little...!"_ Neji thought.

Hinata quickly relieved Neji of any and all culinary duties and began making a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Slowly everyone emerged from their rooms and took a seat at the table. After breakfast everyone headed to a boring day of class. Being the first week of school nothing was really happening so almost everyone was just hung out, caught up with old friends, made new friends or daydreaming. After accomplishing the first three, and annoying Hyuga, Brit stared lazily out the window her song notebook sitting open in front of her. She was thinking about how far she had come from the scared, shy, little 7th grade girl, to the outgoing, commendable 12th grader. She couldn't help but smile at how sad her Japanese was and how she was terrified of talking to anyone. Slowly her thoughts turned to her former friend and classmate.

Neji Hyuga had changed a lot in the last two years. When she had first met him he was quiet, caring and a sweet person to be around. But ever since their sophomore year he had changed dramatically. She remembered it like it was yesterday. They were about a month and a half into school, as usual Neji and herself were talking about their bands, what a pain homework was and which teachers they loved and which ones they hated, typical conversation. They had just started discussing the disgusting school food when the teacher interrupted their conversation. "Hyuga, I need to talk to you in the hallway." He said. Neji and Brit exchanged glances, so far neither of them had done anything to be in serious trouble. Neji stood up and followed the teacher out into the hallway. "I'm sorry to inform you Hyuga, but there's been an accident with you father and uncle." The teacher said bowing his head. Neji felt his blood run cold. "W-what happened?" he stuttered out. "From what I understand they were in a car accident, the out look is not good. From what the doctors said his injuries were very severe and they also believe you should prepare for the worst." The teacher replied. Neji leaned his arm out to support himself. His father was dying. His father, his best friend, his world was going to leave him alone.

"Neji, you okay?"

Neji turned to see Brit standing in the doorway of the class room. She had been watching the conversation through the window, but hadn't heard a word. "You look kindda pale, do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked extending her hand to touch his arm. Neji jerked his hand back before he turned and ran away. Brit never knew what happened after that. Neji didn't come to school for a week or two after that and when he did he was a completely different person. His eyes were hard and cold and he pushed people away. He completely stopped talking to her and whenever she would call him to ask what was wrong he would simply hang up the phone. Slowly but surly they grew apart and by the end of the year they were enemies and that was how it had been for the last two years. Their healthy competition had transformed from friendly taunts and jokes to full out war. Brit hated every minute of it. She hated arguing with Neji, she hated seeing him upset, but worst of all she hated not seeing his smile. Neji had never smiled very much but when he did her whole world lit up. Sometimes it was like a ray of sunshine in her dark and dismal day. 'I just wish time would stand still forever, that way we could always be together.'

Suddenly Brit's memories were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell. She let out a sigh as she flipped her notebook closed, picked up her books and headed for her next class. "Hey, you alright Brit?" Neji asked when she emerged from the classroom. "Yeah, fine" Brit replied as she moved past him. As they walked down the hall Neji couldn't help but notice the one tear that fell onto Brit's notebooks.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, I've been on vacation for awhile and my internet's been down. Thanks for being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

Kunoichi Revolution 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or the song "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar.

A/N: YAY RAIN! Okay, my internet is still down but I decided to start the 6th chapter just because I do some of my best writing when it's raining. Also my bro took off to Nag's Head, North Carolina with my uncles and cousins. Well anyway, I will stop boring you with my life, on with the drama! person is speaking English.

"HELL YEAH!" Brit yelled as the last bell of the day rang. It was the last day of school before the break for Christmas. "I take it your excited about the up coming break" Neji asked as everyone went back to their business. "Of course! I love Christmas, it's awesome, no tours, no school, just hanging with my girls, what could be better?" Brit asked throwing her books into her bag. The two left the class together and returned to the dorm to find everyone kicked back in the living room.

"Hey Kitty what's up?" Brit asked her best friend as she hopped over the couch and landed beside her. "What's this?" Brit reached over and picked up a packet lying in front of Kitty. "Those are tickets to America, first class all the way." Kitty said throwing her fists in the air. "You mean your going home and leaving me behind!" Brit asked fake tears coming to her eyes. "Sorry Brit, I didn't think you would want to come, besides you usually don't like to travel at Christmas cause your planning for our spring tour." Kitty said hugging her friend around the shoulders. " Plus you can spend sometime with Hyuga over there, "

" Very funny Kitty, but you know that we'll never get together " Brit replied giving her friend the 'shut up your speaking nonsense' look. "Just saying" Kitty responded shrugging her shoulders, "This could be your chance to score."

"Can someone fill us in one what their talking about?" Kiba asked. "Don't worry about it Kitty's just trying to play matchmaker again." Temari replied. Brit and Kitty had taught the other girls to speak English so they could speak freely with each other at all times. "Well if you have to go back home at least do me a favor." Brit said as she handed Kitty back the packet of tickets.

"Sure, anything"

"Take my parents some flowers for me will ya. Papa likes wildflowers and Mama was always partial to tiger lilies"

"Sure thing Brit" Kitty replied with a gentle smile.

"What's everyone else gonna be doing?" Brit asked as she handed Kitty back her papers. "Well, Hina, Mari and Sa-chan are coming with me." Kitty said "Ino and Tenten are going down to Kyoto, and as far as I know you're staying here."

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THESE IDIOTS!?" Brit yelled standing up and pointing at their male roommates. "Chill Brit, you know we wouldn't leave you alone in a house full of horny high school guys." Temari said patting her manager on the shoulder. "You're only gonna be stuck with one of them."

"What do you mean?" Brit asked.

"Well, Naruto is coming with Hinata cause she need someone to help carry her stuff, Kiba's coming with Temari cause she needs someone to get arrested with, Lee's going with Sakura cause we need someone to hold on to her checkbook, and Sasuke going with Kitty cause we need someone to drive the second car cause you don't trust anyone with your insurance." Tenten said as she flipped through a guide book of Kyoto.

"So I'll be stuck in the house with three guys instead of seven and since most of you are failing math I'll spell it out for you. I'M STILL OUT NUMBERED!!!!!!!" Brit yelled burying her face in a pillow.

"Not quite" Sakura piped in "Ino and Tenten are taking Shikamaru and Shino with them to Kyoto."

"So that means... I'LL BE STUCK IN THIS HOUSE WITH HYUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! KITTY TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" Brit yelled as she threw the pillow across the room before throwing her arms around her best friend's neck.

"Sorry Brit, no can do, I already bought the tickets and our plane leaves tomorrow." Kitty said patting the girl on the back.

"Tenten!!!!!!! Have mercy! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!" Brit yelled abandoning Kitty for Tenten.

"Sorry Brit, the car's gonna be full if you throw in our luggage." Tenten said smiling apologetically. The rest of the night was spent dodging Brit and packing, all while apologizing for not taking her with them and many promises to call everyday and guaranties on Christmas gifts. Finally when morning came everyone was ready to leave. Kitty came limping out of the house with the final suitcase and Brit clinging to her leg. "NO! Don't leave me Kitty please! Just shove me in a suitcase! Please!!" the golden haired girl yelled.

"NO DAMN IT NOW LET GO!!!!! LET GO!" Kitty replied shaking her soon to be dead ex-best friend off of her leg. Kitty was not known for being very patient and the last 12 hours of whining and pleas had killed her last gram of patience. "Hmp, fine but when you find me raped and murdered in my bed just remember its YOUR FAULT!" Brit yelled as Kitty climbed in the passenger seat. "See ya in the new year Brit!" Sakura yelled from the second car as it pulled out of the drive way. "Bye Brit! Don't burn down the house!" Tenten yelled as she drove away in a third car they had rented. "Yeah whatever don't have too much fun without me!" Brit yelled as she waved before she returned to the house.

Kitty watched as Brit turned and re-entered the house. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Ino. "Well, that was a lot less painful than I thought it be." Ino said when she answered her phone and put it on three way with Sakura. "Yeah, at least Operation: Clueless Lovebirds is underway." Sakura replied "Yeah, it's about time we set those two up. I mean they're gonna be stuck alone with each other for three weeks, they have to at least become friends again right?" Kitty asked. "Definitely" Sakura and Ino replied together.

"That or they kill each other and destroy the house" Tenten said taking the phone from Ino. Kitty felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head. There was a reason they let Brit handle the managing of the band, none of them were very good at planning things out. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we."

Back at the house Brit had decided that she didn't like sitting in her room. It was Christmas for goodness sake, she should be out having a good time, and hanging with her friends. She hopped off her bed and headed downstairs. 'Maybe there's a Christmas special or something on TV.' She thought as she flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote. As she was about to turn on the TV she heard the sound of music playing in the band room. She heaved her petite frame off the couch and walked down the hall to the room and peeked through the door. Neji was sitting in a chair with his back to her, his guitar across his lap with a song sheet on the desk in front of him.

Neji had been here for most of the day, going through old photos and thinking about years gone by, particularly about a certain golden haired guitarist. Slowly simple song lyrics had formed in his head and he had spent the last two hours trying to throw something together and he now finally had something that at least resembled a song. He slowly began playing out the song without singing the lyrics. About half way through he heard the creak of the door opening. He turned to see Brit standing in the doorway. "I came to put the dying animal out of its misery." She said as she grabbed a chair and sat down beside him.

"If you're only going to insult me, I'll leave." Neji said standing up. "I didn't mean it like that," Brit replied grabbing his shoulder and shoved him back down in his chair. "It really wasn't that bad." Neji looked at her unconvinced. "Here, hand me the song sheet." She said with a sigh. Neji handed her the sheet and watched as her eyes darted from note to note not even looking at the lyrics. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and rewrote a few notes. "Here try it now" she said after a few minutes. Neji took the sheet back from her and began slowly playing and as much as he hated to admit it, it did sound a lot better. "Thanks" he said as he finished playing. "No problem, happy to help, but you owe me a favor." She replied leaning back in her chair. 'Figures' Neji thought as he let out a sigh. "Fine what do you want?"

"Sing it for me"

"What?"

"Your song, sing it for me"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think I've heard you sing in a long time."

"Whatever" Neji said as he slowly began playing as he sang:

Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again

I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Lets be us again

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again 

Oh us again 

Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again 

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us 

Baby baby what would I do  
I can't imagine life without you 

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in 

Oh, here I am  
I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again

Brit watched Neji intently as he played. She noticed the way he seemed to lose himself in the music, he far away look in his eyes, and most of all the glances he kept giving her, like he was singing more to her than for her. Half way through she closed her eyes and just listened. Listened to the to the sweet sound of the guitar mixing with Neji's voice, and in that moment she realized what true heaven was. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and sure enjoy the song ended much sooner then Brit wished. She opened her eyes to find Neji staring at her intently. Brit studied his eyes, God how she wanted to just drown in his milky white eyes. She was use to seeing anger, coldness and even the occasional happiness in his eyes but tonight she saw something different. Tonight she saw want, possibly even need along with something that resembled pain, like being near her caused him pain. Brit felt a pang go through her chest. It seemed like no matter where she went she always caused pain for someone else, that's why she always wound up alone.

Neji stared into Brit's eyes, usually a cat like shade of green they were now much darker. He wondered what she was feeling, he knew they got lighter when she was happy, deeper when she was angry and were dull when she was upset, but he was sure he had never seen such a dark forest green. Neji leaned forward slightly still not breaking eye contact with her. He heard her suck in her breath before breaking their eye contact. Neji watched her as she took the song sheet off the desk and scribble something at the end before returning it to the desk. He reached for the sheet just as her phone went off. "Hello?" Brit answered as her face lit up. "Hey Kitty! What's happening!? How's America? Uh huh, yeah, sweet, where are you guys staying? No way! Seriously? Let me talk to her." Brit stood up and walked out of the room still talking. "Hey Jazmyn! Keeping Kitty out of trouble? Still living with that pervert Kakashi? Oh shit, I'm on speaker phone? Hehehe, no offense Kakashi!"

Neji listened to her leave before returning to the song sheet. He read over the lyrics until he came to the last five words written in Brit's handwriting. 'Oh let's be us again' he read to himself. He returned the paper to the desk as he sat back in his chair. 'Now what?' he thought as he slowly drummed his fingers on his knee. He continued to weigh his options. Finally he dug deep in his pocket and pulled out a quarter. 'Okay, heads I make peace, tails I go to bed and just consider this a wishful dream.' He flipped the coin high in the air and let it fall to the ground. 'And the results are...'

"Well I'll let ya go then Kitty Cat, kay, heart you too, bye" Brit said before flipping her cell shut. She was stretched out on the couch staring at ceiling her thoughts slowly returning to the song she had just listened to. She closed her eyes with a sigh. She wanted to make peace with Neji, she honestly did, but she was just so afraid to wear her heart on her sleeves. She didn't like talking seriously about her emotions, it made her feel vulnerable, and she hated feeling vulnerable, like she needed someone. She wanted to rely on only one person and that was herself, but that never got her very far, the scars on her arms was proof of that. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a chorus of gunshots. Brit nearly jumped out of her seat as she searched for the cause of the noise.

"You okay?" she heard Neji ask. She spun around to see him sitting in one of the arm chairs holding the remote in one hand. "Yeah, fine" she replied as she settled back down on the couch as she realized that he had merely turned to television on in the middle of a western gun battle. The sat in silence for several minutes as Neji flipped through the different channels before throwing the remote to Brit. "You find something, I don't really care what we watch." Brit flipped through the channels as well before finally deciding to see what was in the DVD player. She instantly regretted it as the closing theme of Temari's yaoi anime played across the screen.

"What the hell!?" Neji yelled. "I asked Temari to collect all of her yaoi crap, I guess she missed one." Brit replied as she turned off the DVD and turned the TV to Comedy Central. The next half hour passed with laughs and silence except for the comedian. As the show ended Neji finally spoke up. "Remind me again how long we've been enemies."

"Two years yesterday." Brit replied flipping open her cell phone to check the time. 'Damn, it's only 8:30, God I wish I could just go to bed and sleep this vacation away.' Brit stole a glance out the window trying to find something interesting to occupy her time. "Hey! It's snowing!" she cried as she vaulted over the back of the couch and hurried to the large front window a look of pure joy upon her face. Neji watched her go noticing her look. "You know you have a mental age of less than four, right?" he asked standing up. "Just because I appreciate the beauty of snow doesn't mean I'm childish." Brit retorted. Neji watched her as she pressed her hands to the cold glass and rested her forehead against it. He let his eyes travel slowly down her body starting at her long golden hair which was tied back in two small buns and highlighted in a deep festive red, moving to the black sweater with a high black lace neck and lace trimmed sleeves and ending at her dark washed jeans. He walked up silently behind her and placed his hands on top of hers causing her to jump.

'What the hell?' Brit thought as she felt Neji's warm presence behind her. She shivered as she unconsciously leaned back against him. They stood together in silence simply enjoying each others company. Slowly as a few minutes passed Neji carefully bend his head down so his mouth was parallel to her cheek. Instinctively she turned her head to face him so they were now inches away from each other's face. Carefully Neji lowered his mouth towards Brit's. 'What the hell is he doing?' her mind was screaming as she made no effort to move away. 'What the hell am I doing?" Neji wondered still continuing his decent onto her sweet lips. He heard her quick intake of breath as their lips came within inches of touching. "Neji" Brit whispered before...

A/N: Suspense! This is by far my longest Chapter ever 8 pages! well anyway, internet's still down so on to chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series.

A/N: Internet's still down so on with Chapter 7!

He heard her quick intake of breath as their lips came within inches of touching. "Neji" Brit whispered before everything went dark and quiet. "What the effing hell?" Neji asked as he jerked his head away and stumbled over to the light switch. Brit remained in place for a moment her heart still beating erratically. 'Was he really going to do what I think he was?' She listened to the sound of the howling wind accompanied by the sound of Neji flipping the light switch and cursing under his breath. Taking a deep breath she said "I think the snow knocked the power out."

"Yeah, probably" Neji replied before heading down the hall, feeling his way along the wall. "Hang on a sec where are you going?" Brit asked as she heard his footsteps heading away from her.

"To get some candles and flashlights out of the basement." He said adding a curse after knocking his knee on the corner. "H-hang on I'm coming with you" Brit said half running and half stumbling to catch up with him. Together they slowly and awkwardly made their way to the basement door and down to the inky blackness of the basement itself. "Where are the candles at anyway?" Neji asked straining his eyes to try and make out shapes in the darkness. "I don't know, just feel around till you find'em" Brit said groping along the shelf. The basement was relatively small with one eye level shelf, a small bookshelf and several boxes of old books, clothes and a family of mice. Neji stumbled over to the other side of the shelf and began feeling his way towards the middle.

"Found them!" the both said in unison as their hands landed on the candles at the same time. Even in the dark Neji spotted the instant blush that spread across Brit's face as she jerked her hand away. He watched her as she busied her fixing the lace around her neck with shaking hands. 'Wonder what her problem is.' He thought as he dug around till he found the lighter. "You can find the rest for yourself I'm going back upstairs" Brit said accidentally letting her panic drip into her voice as she tried to calmly walk towards the stairs. Neji smirked as an idea formed in his head. As Brit stepped onto the staircase Neji snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had expected her startle her a little but her reaction was completely different. She let out a scream, backhanded him hard across his face causing him to lose his grip and stumble backwards as she barreled up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

'What the hell was that all about?' Neji asked himself as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek; no doubt it would leave a bruise. After picking up the candles and finding the lighter both of which he had dropped when he had been struck, he headed back upstairs. He opened the basement door to find Brit sitting on the floor, slumped against the opposite wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, resting her head in her arms. Startled, Neji kneeled down beside her "Hey, you okay?" he asked gently her getting no response. Neji felt his stomach twist in knots, he hated seeing her like this, she looked so alone, so pathetic. He hated himself for causing her to be like this.

"Please Brit; don't give me the silent treatment." He begged as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Brit's head jerked up as his hand made contact; she looked over at him in surprise as if she had just noticed he was there. "I'm fine Hyuga, good night" she said as she stood up and headed for her room. Neji felt the knot in his stomach tighten painfully when she called him by his last name. "Hang on a sec Brit," he said as he reached up and grabbed her wrist. Neji felt his heart drop down to his stomach when Brit turned around to face him. Even in the intense darkness of the room he could see the deep redness in her face and the tears that brimmed her downcast eyes. "Come on now Brit, please don't cry" he said standing up and bringing his hand to rest on the back of her neck. He felt her muscles stiffen as she looked away from him. All she wanted was to just go to bed and wait for the morning sunshine.

She didn't like being so out in the open. She felt vulnerable, she couldn't see, she was afraid and worse of all the guy she wanted more than life itself was way to close for comfort. Under normal circumstances she would simply laugh and joke her way out of this awkward situation, but she never seemed to be in a normal situation where Neji was involved. "Please Brit, say something, look I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to scare you." Brit heard the plea in Neji's voice. She turned back to him and gave a weak smile. "Its fine Neji-kun, I just don't like the dark." She replied. Neji smiled back at her and gave her neck a little squeeze. They stood together for a few moments in awkward silence. Finally Neji removed his hand from her neck and said "Well I guess it's getting kindda late, I'm gonna head for bed."

"Yeah, me too" Brit said as she followed him up the stairs. As they walked to the end of the hall there was a loud crash above them. Brit, who was on pins and needles let out another scream and ran straight into Neji. Neji, who had turned around upon hearing Brit's scream, caught Brit in his arms as he fell backwards to lean against the wall.

While half of Neji was surprised to find himself holding his terrified crush in his lap, the other half of him was to consumed with protecting her from her fear to really care. He cradled her gently in his arms and stroked her hair while he whispered comforting words to her. Brit, meanwhile, was completely out of her mind with fear, her only thought was on feeling safe and at the moment that feeling could only be found with her face buried in the crook of Neji's neck and his shirt balled into her fists. They stayed like that for along time until Neji felt her breathing even out, a sign that Brit had fallen asleep. Neji let out a quiet yawn of his own before carefully laying his head on top of her and drifting off into one of the few peaceful sleeps he had.

A/N: OMG! I WANT MY INTERNET BACK! Well my internet's still down but I'm gonna copy these chapters onto a disk and post them on my parent's computers. Please tell me what you think! Oh and I'm also gonna post another story called "Beloved Nightmare" all of those who have read "Unexpected Ending" need to read this one. It's so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! In Chapter 8 were taking a quick trip to America to check in on Kitty, Temari, Sakura and Hinata!


	8. Chapter 8

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

A/N: Hello all my faithful readers! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!

Beep! Beep! Beep! CRASH

"Damn it Temari, why the hell did you set the alarm clock!" Kitty yelled as she threw a pillow at the sandy haired girl in the next bed. "It wasn't me; Jazmyn wanted us to be up early, something about going to the mall." Temari replied throwing the pillow back. Kitty sat up and smacked her lips. She flipped open her cell phone to check the time since the alarm clock lay in pieces against the near by wall. "Hey, Mari, what's the time difference in Japan?" Kitty asked as she climbed out of bed, and threw on her favorite soccer sweat shirt and a fresh pair of jeans.

"I don't know, but don't call Brit too much," Temari replied, heading to the bathroom to answer nature's call and apply her daily make-up. Unlike Kitty, she was more of a morning person and had already gotten dressed. "We don't want to interrupt anything."

"Yeah, good point. You think Hyuga'll make a move?"

"Once again, don't know, if he doesn't he's gay, blind or really clueless!"

"At this point, I'm voting for all three. But you're an expert, you think Hyuga's gay?"

"What makes me the expert?"

"You have two gay brothers; I think you of all people will know a gay guy when you see one."

"Damn it, Gaara stole my eye liner again! Well, I don't think Neji's gay, bi maybe, but not gay."

"Well, I just hope that something happens, at least then I won't feel so guilty about leaving Brit alone at Christmas." Kitty said as she ran a brush quickly through her short black hair. She wasn't much of a make-up person. Her normal morning routine included killing the alarm clock, putting on clean clothes, removing all knots from hair, and occasionally slapping on a little chap stick. Out of all the Kunoichi girls, she was the official 'tom-boy' of the group. She occasionally had her girly moments, but they were extremely rare. She was the top player on the high school soccer team and had a very laid back personality. Kitty and Brit had been good friends since 6th grade but couldn't have been more different. About the only thing that had kept them friends was their love of music and manga. Kitty smiled when she thought about all the fun they had and all the trouble they got into.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the bedroom door busting open. "Rise and shine ladies! The mall awaits!" Jazmyn yelled as she barged into the room, soon followed by Hinata and Sakura. Jazmyn was another childhood friend of Brit's and Kitty's. Jazmyn was a 24 year old manga-ka for a popular serialized manga series. She was tall and slim, with short blond curls. "You guys ready to go?" she asked, twirling her car keys in her hand. "Yeah, let's go. Hey, Mari, don't forget to get Brit her Christmas present." Kitty said as she shoved her wallet into her sweat shirt and headed out the door, Temari following her. It was a cold December morning in Caroline County, Virginia and a heavy layer of snow covered the ground as the girls piled into Jazmyn's black four doors Ford truck. Jazmyn jumped up behind the wheel with Kitty riding shot gun and the other three girls in the back. She stared up the truck and turned the heater on full blast. Kitty pushed the button for the radio and was pleasantly surprised with a Kunoichi Power song blasting from the speakers.

"Man, Kunoichi is getting popular even in the US. This is totally awesome!" Kitty yelled, throwing her fist in the air. "Yeah, I was meaning to tell you. Kunoichi Power is in the top 5 most popular groups in the world and the CDs' are only out in English and Japanese. Ya'll probably make #1 world wide once they come out in more languages." Jazmyn said as she slammed the palm of her hand into the horn. "God damn it, Kakashi hurry the hell up already, we were supposed to leave half an hour ago!" Finally, after another twenty minutes and much horn blowing and cursing, Jazmyn's 26 year old book store owner boyfriend finally emerged from the house followed by Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Naruto. Kakashi Hatake paused as he stepped into his car and smile at Jazmyn and gave her a small wave, earning him the bird from Jazmyn.

"I hate it when he does this!" She ranted as the started out of the drive way. "He's the one who sets the time and he's _always_ at least an hour late and then he acts like nothing's happened!" Kitty laughed softly to herself as she listened to her friend's complaints; she stared out the window at the familiar town. She, Brit and Jazmyn had all grown up in the rural county. The closest town was small with a few family owned stores, a café, a court house and a few small retail stores. But on this snowy winter morning they were heading out of town to the mall a county over. After a half hour drive, they finally arrived. As they headed towards the entrance, Jazmyn gave Kakashi a thorough chewing out. Kakashi took the lecture quietly and simply apologized for being late and made up a lame excuse, something about not being able to put down his new volume of Make-Out Paradise. The group spent most of the day laughing, ducking in and out of stores and just overall relaxing. Eventually, Jazmyn forgot about being mad at Kakashi and the two could be seen walking with Jazmyn's arm wrapped around his. Kitty couldn't help but smile. It was funny to see how people forgave the people they loved so quickly. And speaking on love, it was more like Valentines Day than Christmas in the group.

Temari had silently claimed Kiba as hers and was now walking with her fingers threaded through his, stopping every few minutes to ask his opinion of an outfit that caught her eye. Naruto had finally gotten around to asking Hinata out and after much stuttering and blushing they had finally become a couple. They were now walking behind Jazmyn and Kakashi, Naruto's arm draped lazily around Hinata's tiny waist. The final couple in the group was none other than Lee and Sakura. Lee had declared his undying love and affection to Sakura about five minutes after they landed in America. After much laughing from the other Kunoichi girls, she had surprisingly accepted his feelings. They were now walking beside Temari and Kiba looking at puppies in the window of the pet store.

Kitty let out a sigh of frustration. Even though she had liked Sasuke for years, she could never really tell if the feeling was mutual. There was just something about Sasuke that she liked, he was just so different. He didn't show a lot of emotions, so most people thought he was cold, but you couldn't listen to his music, and then say he was heartless. She remembered when they had gone on their school trip in middle school. It was her first year in a Japanese school and she was still making new friends. They had gone to Kyoto for a weekend trip. They had spent the day visiting sights and a little gift shopping. As was the normal after the teachers had gone to bed, the girls got up and snuck into the boys room for an after hours party. Kitty and Temari had led the way, as was the usual. Out of all the girls at their school they were the real bad asses. A lot of people considered them yanki's, but once you got to know them, you realized they were just fun loving people who got into a little too much trouble and sometimes took their jokes a little too far. But on this night their only goal was to have fun. They spent most of the night messing with their friends, reading manga and listening to music, all quietly of course. Finally, the night was about to wind up when someone requested Sasuke to play a song to get them in the mood for sleep.

Sasuke had agreed with a simple "hn" before picking up his guitar and began to play. Kitty sat mesmerized has his voice mixed with the deep haunting sound of his voice. She loved music and she had heard a lot of great people sing, but she had never heard anything like this, it was like he was making love though music. Ever since that moment she had been in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke never seemed to return the feeling. Sure, they spent a lot of time together and yeah, they had the same classes but other than loving music and both being in a band they literally had nothing in common. Kitty let out another sigh of frustration, man life sucks!

"Hey, Katie…! Quit dragging your feet and hurry up! We're going to eat at that new Karaoke bar that just opened!" Sakura yelled. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Kitty replied, picking up the pace. She followed her friends into a restaurant that was a musician's paradise. The walls were covered with posters of famous musicians, autographed pictures were hung over the bar and each table was named after a band. Also in the middle of the room was a stage complete with microphone and teleprompter. "Man, this place is the shit!" Temari exclaimed as she slide into the Kunoichi booth. On the table was the group's logo, a combination of their personalities. The first thing you saw was a large heart which represented Hinata, the heart was black with orange strips, Brit's colors, behind the heart was a large fan, Temari's symbol, the fan was pink obviously Sakura, the banner running across the bottom held the katana for friendship, sports and fight was for Kitty, the light blue circle with firework blasts represented Ino and Tenten.

After ordering their food the group laughed and admired the different trinkets that decorated the booth dedicated to Kunoichi Revolution. Slowly the conversation turned to the band members left in Tokyo. "So, you think this Neji guys the one for Brit?" Jazmyn asked, sipping on her soda. "Who the hell knows anymore?" Temari replied. "It's been crazy! One minute she's falling in love all over again and the next, she's ready to hang him. She swears she's over him, but it's pretty obvious that she's still crushing on him hard, about the only person who doesn't see it is Hyuuga."

"Why are you girls so convinced that Brit's in love with Neji?" Naruto asked, confused by the whole conversation. As far as he could see, Brit and Neji completely hated each other. "Because it's written all over the place!" Sakura responded, rolling her eyes. "Guys are so fricken dense! I mean, Brit worships the ground Neji walks on, but she's too proud to admit it. Kami, I wish something would happen; it's driving me crazy with suspense!" Sakura's statement received encouraging chorus of cries from the female members of the table and confused glances from the men.

"Well, not to change the subject, but Brit's not the only one we need to get hooked up!" Jazmyn said, taking her straw out and pointing it at Kitty. "Yeah…! Kitty still needs a boyfriend!" Temari exclaimed, throwing her arms around the black haired guitarist. "Let's get her and Sasuke together." Lee joked punching the man in question playfully. "Will you people stop being stupid?" Sasuke replied, folding his arms across his chest and stared indifferently at one of the AC/DC posters. "Yeah," Kitty replied quietly, occupying her self with her drink. It was a stupid idea that Sasuke would ever feel the same way about her. Kitty sighed to herself. Why did she have to be so ugly? Everyone told her how pretty she was and Brit always said how much she envied her for being able to wear her hair short. But Kitty had never felt that way, she always thought of herself as fat; that's why she wore sweat shirts. First of all, she didn't really care about cloths and secondly, she didn't look good in anything else. Her looks had always bothered her, probably why she was such a tom-boy; it was easier to be 'one of the guys' where looks didn't matter than it did to be a girly girl, who always wanted attention from the guys. Kitty sighed again and glanced over at Sasuke who was sitting at the other table. He was sitting by himself with Lee, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto around him. The four others were discussing something while he studied the various collectors' items around the room with his endless onyx eyes. He was wearing a dark navy blue sweater with a red and white fan patch sewn onto the shoulder and a pair of white jeans along with three or four simple silver earrings on his left ear. He turned his head towards her and momentarily made eye contact. Kitty felt her face turn red as she looked down to study the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" she screamed to herself "AM I ACTUALLY BLUSHING! OMFG! CATHERINE, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Unbeknownst to Kitty, Hinata had been quietly watching her and even though she was quiet and rather shy, she was always ready to give her friends a gentle push in the right direction. "Um… Kitty?" she said in her usual soft voice. "I think they just turned on the karaoke machine, why don't you go up and I'll put on one of our songs." "Yeah, sounds good, Hina-chan," Kitty said, looking for a way to get away and calm down. Kitty made her way to the stage and picked up the microphone. She closed her eyes as Hinata turned on the music and let out a slow breath. She didn't sing very often but when she did she made sure to give it her all. She heard the music and opened her eyes in surprise; this was one of the few songs that she had written and by far her favorite. She had written it last year during one of her more difficult times when she had heard Sasuke talking about a girl he had fallen for. She took a deep breath and focused on her audience, particularly one dark haired guitarist.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Sasuke watched the performing girl with interest. Kitty had always been a person of interest for him, not only was she an amazing performer, but an amazing person too. Sure, she got into trouble now and then, but she was always ready to fight for her friends. He noticed how the music seemed to go straight to her heart and the words seemed to just flow out of her mouth. She seemed lost in a world of her own as she put her soul into the song. He also noticed her deep brown eyes locked onto him the entire time she was singing. The dark haired boy returned her gaze with one of his own, accompanied by his trademark smirk. Compared to the other Kunoichi girls, Kitty was completely different; most of them wore very girly, very unique clothing while Kitty seemed content with her usual jeans and sweat shirts. He found himself amused by the thought of her in one of the Punk Lolita style dresses that Brit and Temari seemed to love. He gazed at her as she stepped off the stage and returned to the group. Her face was flushed for some reason and she had her head turn down. She plopped down at the table with her temple in the corner of her hand.

"Hey, Katie, you okay?" Jazmyn asked, rubbing her friend's arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just got a headache…" Kitty replied, rubbing her slightly swollen eyes. The girls swapped looks silently. "Well, it's been a long day; I say we head back home!" Temari said, standing up. Everyone agreed as they walked out and headed back towards the parking lot. Once again, everyone broke off into their couples leaving Kitty and Sasuke walking side by side in the back of the group. "God, why do I always end up in these messes?!" Kitty asked herself as she continued to study the ground. She snuck another glance at Sasuke, who was walking with his hand buried in his jeans. "OMFG! It has got to be illegal somewhere to look that hot!" she screamed in her head. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had been taking several glances at her himself, confused by her distressed look. But he had to admit, she was adorable. He chuckled slightly as he walked from the relative comfort of the mall back into the cold parking lot under the last light of day.

Everyone climbed into their vehicles and returned to Jazmyn's house, and then spent the next couple hours hanging out. Slowly, everyone headed up to bed, leaving Sasuke and Kitty alone. Katie flipped open her phone and dialed Brit, looking for any excuse not to pay attention to Sasuke. Unfortunately, luck was not shining on her. "Damn it, Brit! And you yell at me for never turning my phone on...!"

"So… who were you trying to call?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh… It was quite obvious that I was trying to call Brit," Kitty responded, staring at the small screen of her phone; she had decided to play a game instead. "Did you not hear me say her name?" On the outside, she was calm and collected as she stared lazily at her phone… but on the inside, she was screaming at herself. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! MAKE HIM HATE YOU?!" Kitty yelled in thought. Sasuke merely made his trademark 'hn' sound and looked away from the girl. "Stupid me…!" After a few minutes of playing 'snake' on her phone, she snapped it shut, feeling bored with the little game. Kitty looked up and noticed that Sasuke's eyes were closed and his head was down. "He's sleeping…" she muttered flatly, and then sighed. Here she was trying to avoid conversation with him, and he fell asleep! Inconsiderate jerk…! Kitty stood up from the couch and was about to go upstairs to bed, but her eyes drifted back to Sasuke's face. "Why does he have to be so hot?" she asked herself as she walked over to his sleeping form. The glow of the fire in the fireplace only seemed to make him even hotter. Kitty sighed softly, and then sat down next to him. She looked around for any signs of her nosy friends, but found none. She then slowly moved her head to Sasuke's shoulder. The boy didn't move at the sudden weight, so Kitty assumed he was still sleeping. A small smile slowly graced Kitty's face as she closed her eyes. "One night… one night of being close to him like this," she thought, allowing her body to relax. "That's all I ask…"

"What are you doing?" someone asked in a whisper. Well, so much for that idea! A huge blush spread across Kitty's face, but she refused to move. Sasuke would surely suspect her now! "Hey, I know you heard me." After that, Kitty quickly removed her head and looked away, not wanting Sasuke to see her face at the moment.

"Um…" she said in a whisper.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Fortunately for Kitty, a quick lie began formulating in her head.

"I… uh… was cold and I wasn't thinking properly, so I sat next you!" she said, not once glancing at Sasuke's face. Still, she could feel Sasuke's gaze on her body.

"You have a sweater on," he commented.

"T-That doesn't mean I wasn't cold!" Kitty exclaimed, finally turning her head to him. "I told you I wasn't thinking properly!" Sasuke's face remained indifferent as he continued to stare at her.

"There's no need to raise your voice," he finally said, causing Kitty to blush again in embarrassment. "And I guess you are cold, seeing as how your face is all red. You might get a fever…" Kitty's face changed to a deeper shade of red at his words as she looked at her lap.

"He saw me blush!" she screamed in thought. Kitty promptly stood up from the couch, muttering 'bed' under her breath. She didn't go far, though because Sasuke had grabbed a hold of her hand. Kitty looked back in surprise. Her eyes widen when Sasuke pulled her down into his lap. "I-If I was Hina-chan… I would faint right now!" Kitty thought, lifting her head up from Sasuke's chest. "W-What's the big idea?!" she asked out loud.

"Nothing, I'm too tired to have an idea," was Sasuke's response as he stared into the fire. Kitty stared up at his face, her mouth was left hanging. Did Sasuke Uchiha just joke? It wasn't very funny and Kitty had heard better, but a joke's a joke! Kitty opened her mouth to respond, but no words came forth. What could she say when she was so close to her crush? Kitty cautiously put on head back on Sasuke's chest, all sorts of questions running and jumping around in her head. Why was Sasuke doing this?

The two teens sat in complete silence as they both watched the fire. For Kitty, the silence was overwhelming. It something didn't happen soon she was going to burst! Not to mention the fact that she had landed wrong and now her legs were starting to get numb. If only she could adjust herself without alerting Sasuke. Too bad that will never happen. "… Sasuke…" Kitty said, quickly thinking of a way to free her legs.

"Hn…"

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"No."

"Crap! Getting up to get a movie was an excuse to move!" Kitty thought, mentally crying a river.

"That song…" Sasuke's voice made Kitty snap back to reality. "It was…"

"Yeah…?"

"It was amazing. It got me thinking…" Sasuke continued.

"'Bout what?" Kitty asked trying to act like nothing was happening. "About things, about how magical you are when you sing, about you Kitty-chan" Sasuke said in a low husky voice that sent a shiver up Kitty's spine. "OMFG! DID HE JUST CALL ME 'KITTY'!?!" She yelled to herself, Sasuke had never called her Kitty, let alone Kitty-chan! "Um, Sasuke, can I ask you a question" she asked shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pocket focusing on the flames dancing in the fire place.

"Go ahead"

"Can you let me up; I can't feel my legs anymore"

"You're a real moment killer you know that" Sasuke replied lifting the girl out of his lap and setting her down beside him before folding his arms across is chest. "Well it's not my fault!" Kitty replied jumping up, unfortunately she still couldn't feel her legs and fell forward landing back in the Uchiha boy's lap, only this time she was straddling his waist. 'Someone up there must really hate me, what is that thing that Brit's always talking about? Right Karma, I promise no more swearing, no more dirty thoughts, no more making fun of the whores no matter how fun it is heh, dirty sluts, ACK! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! NOW SAVE ME DAMN IT!"

"Well, you sure are forward" Sasuke said looking up at her cocking one eyebrow. "THIS WASN'T MY FAULT DAMN IT! I STILL CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Kitty screamed horrified. She tried to stand up only to be stopped by Sasuke wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "You know if you keep yelling like that your going to wake up the whole house." Sasuke said pulling her back down into her lap this time making sure her the circulation wasn't cut of to her legs; he didn't want anymore interruptions. "Who the hell says I don't want the to wake up" Kitty replied trying to let venom to soak into every word, she did after all have an image to maintain, she couldn't let people think she was going pussy footed. "Fine by me, I really don't care if they see this or not" Sasuke said before pressing her lips against his own.

"WTFing HELL!" Kitty screamed in her as Sasuke thrust his tongue into her mouth. After what seemed like years but was really only a few minutes Sasuke pulled back from the dark haired girl both gasping for breath. Sasuke's face was slightly flushed but he wore a smirk of satisfaction. Kitty could only stare at him dumbfounded. "O...M...F...G!!!!!!!!!! Did he just fucking kiss me?! HOLY CRAP!" She felt her face burning with embarrassment, she had to be dreaming there was no way, Sasuke Uchiha; hottest member in Ninja Power could like her Catherine the boring, ugly, tomboy guitarist of Kunoichi Revolution. Sasuke smiled at her blush and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I don't want to cause anymore tear drops on your guitar my Kitty-chan"

"Sasuke" He smiled again, he loved the way she said his name. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Mine" he whispered again as they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A/N: OMG! Finally finished! Longest Chapter ever! 10 fricken pages! Kitty! You better be grateful!


	9. Chapter 9

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fic.

Another cold winter afternoon was slowly passing by at Konoha High School. Everything was strangely peaceful at the school, especially at the Music Dorm. It was currently empty except for one dark hair bass player who was reading the school's monthly magazine. Neji slowly flipped through the pages stopping every few moments to skim through an article. He was rather uncomfortable in the silence of the house. Ever since the night the power went out he and Brit had very seldom parted company. He had woken up a few hours after they had fallen asleep and put Brit's still sleeping form into her bed before returning to his own. The next morning they had silently called a truce, they had been best friends ever since. Neji smiled when he heard the front door open and close. "Hey Neji, I'm back" Brit called as she walked into the living room dropping a load of bags and shrugging out of her jacket.

"What'ch ya reading? Play Boy?" she asked resting her arms against the back of the couch to look over his shoulder.

"No" he replied.

"Oh crap, don't tell me you found my stash of Play Girls"

"Will you stop being stupid, it's the school magazine" Neji said showing her the cover. "Jeez Neji, you no fun to mess with" Brit said before she flopped down on the couch beside him. She took the magazine from him and flipped through the pages until she came to the team score pages. She smiled when she saw the score from her last Kendo match. Next to music and her friends Kendo was the most important thing to her. "Shit, how much stuff did you buy?" Neji asked. He was standing over her bags looking in each one. "It's just some presents for everyone" she stated standing up "Sweat shirts for Katie, books of music for Hinata, jewelry for Temari, plants for Sakura, more make up for Ino and crap for Tenten to make her fireworks. But anyway, you got any plans for tonight? Ya know tomorrow's Christmas." She gathered up her bags and settled them in the corner.

"No, what is there to do? I mean, I can't think of anything" Neji replied returning to the couch and his magazine. "There's plenty do, you just don't know where to look Neji" Brit said before wrapping her arms around Neji's neck. She'd been doing it a lot lately and Neji really didn't pay to much attention to her until now. 'Damn it Neji! Get a hold of yourself before something _else_ happens' he mentally shook himself. By now Brit had reached over his shoulder and was turning pages. "See" she pointed to an ad in the back of the book. At this moment he really wished she hadn't because when she moved forward she had inadvertently pressed her breast into the back of his neck and given his peripheral vision a very exciting glace. 'I really hope that lace is part of her shirt'.

Neji shook himself again and tried to concentrate on the page in the book. It was an advertisement for the Konoha Bar, the school's private student lounge. The Konoha Bar was an average sized building with a few tables, arm chairs, a fireplace, couches, a stage and a small bar that served non-alcoholic drinks. "So you're going to this party tonight?"

"No, we are"

"Huh?"

"It's no fun going to a party by myself. Besides I'd feel bad leaving you here by yourself."

"Don't, I'm not exactly a social person"

"Come on Neji-kun please! You used to come with me all the time when we were in middle school"

"You're a big girl now you can take care of yourself"

"Fine, be that way," Brit said stalking over to the armchair and setting down in a huff "Now I got to deal with that bastard Kabuto by myself"

"What's Kabuto got to do with anything?" Neji knew the mysterious bar keeper mainly in passing. He was a year older than he was but he worked at the bar part time to help pay for his college tuition.

"Oh nothing… He just flirts with me sometimes, well… most of the time," Brit said, innocently, taking into consideration the indifferent look on Neji's face, which caused her to frown. "Actually, he flats out asks me out! It's kinda annoying… I'm kinda worried that he'll eventually snap and do something to me that… isn't exactly legal…"

Neji turned his back to Brit, still having the same indifferent look on his face. He snorted, and the muttered something that Brit didn't hear. "What? What did you say?" she asked.

"… I said I'd come with you," Neji grumbled, turning to face her again.

"SCORE!" Brit cheered in thought with a smile on her face.

"That smile…" Neji thought, showing his own little smile. "The way she used to smile at me…"

"Be ready on time, Neji!" Brit said, and the dashed out of the room and up the stairs to change.

Several hours later once the sun had set Brit re-emerged from her room wearing a black, very low cut, Goth Lolita styled shirt with a matching cloth lace frilly collar around her neck along with her favorite pair of black boot cut jeans with a blood red dragon weaving its way up her left leg, bottomed off with her black six inch heel boots. Brit smiled when she saw herself in the hall mirror, she really did clean up good. She walked across the hall and banged on Neji's door. "Come on Neji! Let's go before it starts snowing again, by the way it's your turn to shove the snow off the sidewalk"

"Yeah I know, but what's the point? It's just gonna pile up again." Neji appeared in his doorway, wearing a black turtle neck, his traditional bandanna, regular jeans and a pair of clean black sneakers. "I thought you said this was a casual party" Neji stated looking her up and down. She looked awfully dressed up to just be going to a bar. "What are you talking about? This is the kind of thing I normally wear" and it was true. Brit was known for her love of black and her obsession with G-LOL Goth Lolita style. They headed downstairs and threw on their jackets, a dark blue school jacket for Neji and a long black trench for Brit. The walked together chit-chatting about random things, until they finally came to the averaged sized building painted in the Konoha High colors, a deep leafy shade of green with silver trim. They walked through the door, took off their shoes and coats before entering the large room. Almost instantly Neji was called over to sit at a table with some of his friends as Brit made a bee line for the bar, seriously wanting something to drink.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite celebrity. What'll it be?" the spectacled bar tender said approaching her. "Real funny Kabuto, the usual iced tea" Brit replied hopping up on a bar stool and crossing her arms on the counter. Kabuto smirked and handed her a glass.

"So how's the music business treating ya?"

"Fine"

"Still bringing in number one hit singles?"

"Yup"

"Still think you're too good for anyone?"

"No"

"Then go out with me"

"Hell no"

"Come on Brit! Why not?"

"Listen Kabuto, you know I like Neji. So just give it a rest 'kay?"

Kabuto let out an 'hmp' as he pulled another stool up behind the bar. "When are you going to give up on this school girl crush? You've like him for what, 3, 4 years now?"

"5 and a half."

"Whatever, the point is it's not going any where. And now that you're famous the chances are even slimmer. When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee." The older boy asked. He reached forward and placed his hand over Brit, immediately having it slapped away. "Get a life Kabuto, I don't care what other people think, I like Neji and I don't like you, that's all there is to it." Brit spun around in her seat and sipped her iced tea as she watched Neji conversing with his friends. Kabuto followed her gaze right to his dark haired rival. "You're going to need a miracle if you ever want to date him."

"Yeah, maybe your right" Brit said as she slid off her stool and headed for the karaoke stage. She hopped right up on stage and pulled out the microphone as she choose her song. She shut her eyes as she found her center and just let the music set her on fire:

**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So, on my own, I feel so all alone  
Though I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you!**

**I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle,I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see,It can happen to me,  
(Can happen to me!)**

(Miracle)- echo

Day and night,  
I'm always by your side   
Cause I know for sure,  
My love is real, my feelings pure,  
So take a try, no need to ask me why!  
Cause I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you!

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle,I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see,It can happen to me, It can happen to me!

(Miracle) - echo

(Miracle)-echo 

Neji watched Brit sashay off the stage. "Hey Neji," one of his friends Shizune asked. She worked at the school as the assistant principle to Tsunade-san; even though she was several years older then most of the student, she always seemed to know all the gossip and worse yet she believed most of it. "What is it Shizune-san?" Neji asked. "Is it true you and Brit-chan are going out?" Shizune asked leaning over the table with an inquisitive look.

"What!? Of course not, where the hell did you get that crazy idea?" Neji replied taken aback. He had about a snowball's chance in hell of ever dating the Kunoichi lead singer. He could believe other people actually thought he could make it with her. "Well, you guys do spend a lot of time with each other and not to mention you've known each other for years. So, I guess it just seems natural that you two would be dating" Shizune stated. Neji pondered this for a moment. Did he and Brit really seem like a couple? He had always seen himself and Brit as different as day and night. He was quiet, conservative, and not very social. Brit on the other hand was wild, loud and a social butterfly. Thinking about it made his head hurt. It was crazy; no way on earth or in heaven or hell would he ever be anything more than a friend to Brit. That was a fact that he would just have to fa-

CRASH

Suddenly interrupted by the sound of glass breaking; Neji spun around in his chair to see Brit standing at the bar with a smug looking Kabuto pulled half way over the counter. "Wanna say that a little louder you damn bastard" Brit yelled jacking Kabuto a little further up. Two people came running a managed to break Brit's death grip on Kabuto's shirt. One held her back as the other checked on Kabuto. "I'm fine" Kabuto said locking his gaze with Brit. "Just proving a point." Brit gave the bar tender on final glare before jerking loose from her restrainer and heading for the door in a hurry. Neji watched her go and quickly stood up to follow her. By the time, he got to the door she was already half way down the sidewalk.

"Brit, wait up will ya" He called as he hopped into his shoes and ran after her. When he finally caught up to her he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "What the hell was that all about?" Neji asked holding her by her shoulders. Brit was breathing heavy and her eyes were cast down to the side, she had also crossed her arms over her chest. "Well? Are you going to give me an answer or not?" Neji asked again a little more forcefully.

"Since when the hell did you become my dad?!" Brit snapped. She pulled her arms away and back up. Neji also backed up a few steps. He had seen Brit pissed off before but nothing like this. She was glaring daggers at him and her hands were balled into fists. "Come on Brit, I didn't mean it like that" he replied softly. He hoped that if he eased off if he could avoid a punch to the face... or worse. "I just wanted to know what's wrong. Come on you can tell me can't you?"

"And why the hell would you give a rat's ass?" Brit questioned. She was a new degree of pissed off. She did not want to talk to anyone, listen to anyone or even see anyone. She wanted to kick someone's ass, go home, and sleep for the rest of the Christmas break.

"Because _I_ **care** about your dumbass!" Neji yelled out, finally getting pissed at her accusations. "We're friends, aren't we?! That's what I'm supposed to do! If you didn't want that of me, then you should have said so in the beginning! But since we are in this relationship, it's a little too late for me not to care about you! What's the matter with you, anyway?! When we came, you seemed happy! Now you're angry at the world! Just what the hell happened?! What did Kabuto say to you?!"

Brit blinked a bit; she was not expecting such an outburst from Neji. Neji was usually the quiet one. Someone that didn't care for yelling, or raising their voice just to prove a point; Neji was not that type of guy. Brit blinked a final time, slowly taking in what the boy had said to her. Neji was panting lightly; he wasn't used to yelling so much. He finally calmed down, and stared at Brit expectedly. Hopefully something he had said had gotten through her thick skull.

Brit opened her mouth to speak; Neji leaned in unconsciously to hear what she was going to say. "Neji… Did you just call me a dumbass?" she asked, curiously. Neji almost yell in shock at her question. All he had said, and that's all she was…? All she heard was dumbass?!

"Be serious!" Neji had to hold himself back from yelling again. "What did Kabuto say to you that made you angry?"

"… It's nothing, okay! Just forget about it!" Brit exclaimed.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when every time I look at you, it looks as if you're going to punch me in the face?!" Neji asked, eyeing Brit's fist. Brit looked down at her hand to see that she was digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Her face turned slightly red in embarrassment. She slowly relaxed her hand.

"I… I wasn't going to hit you, baka…" Brit muttered as she stared at the snow covered ground.

"Could have fooled me," Neji snorted. A frown appeared on Brit's face, but Neji chose to ignore it. "Now… Tell me what happened." Neji wasn't questioning any longer, he was demanding for answers now.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brit muttered, turning her head slightly, so she wouldn't have to look Neji in the eye.

"Brit…" Neji muttered, stepping towards the girl. He gently grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Neji…" she replied in the same tone he'd used. The two unconsciously leaned forward. 'He is… going to…?' Brit absentmindedly thought as Neji's face only seemed to get closer. Closer and closer, their faces drew together. Brit slowly closed her eyes, awaiting the long awaited event of the century… in her mind, at least.

_SMACK_

A snowball had struck Brit on the side of her face, causing Neji to rear back in surprise. He looked to see where that snowball had come from. What he saw were three younger kids, trying to hide behind a snow pile. 'Of course…' he thought, narrowing his eyes. Brit was in a state of shock. Here she was, expecting something blissful, and all she got was a smack in the face… with a snowball. "Are you alright…" Neji never finished his sentence.

Seeing the snowball slowly glide down Brit shocked face was… too much for Neji to hold in. "Pfft…" he tried to hold it in anyway. He took his hand from Brit's shoulder and used it to cover his mouth. His actions only caused Brit's eye to twitch. Her _reaction_ only caused Neji's laughter to slip through. First a snicker, and then full blown out laughter. Neji back up from Brit, laughing and holding his aching sides. "Y-Your f-f-face…!" he managed to get out, pointing a finger. Now, this was very unusual for Neji to be acting this way, so Brit decided not to kill him just yet.

"You know… it's not nice to point," she muttered. Neji only laughed harder, seeing the snowball fall completely off her face. Brit also heard other laughter a little ways off; the laughter of children. "Konohamaru, you little punk!" Brit yelled in fake anger.

"Aw, come on, it was just a joke" The small brown haired boy said peaking out from behind the snow pile. He attended Konoha middle school, across from the high school and he was constantly coming over to play with Naruto. The sad part of it was it was sometimes hard to tell who was more childish, the kids or Naruto. "So where's the boss anyway?" Udon asked wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"He's in America." Brit said. She was trying to get the cold sting off her face by rubbing it with her sleeve. "Well, when's he going to come back? He said he was going to play band with us," Moegi asked also popping her head up as well. "And we wanted to have a snow ball fight too."

Konoha stood up on top on the snow pile his fist raised "Man this sucks. When boss gets back I'm going to kick his as-" _SMACK!_

"Now, now. Konohamaru, you're a little too young to be cussing just yet." Brit said tossing another snowball up and down in her hand. "But, if you want a fight that bad I think I can supply you with one" She threw the snowball hard and hit Konohamaru square in the chest knocking him over backwards. "Hey! That's against the rules!" Moegi whined checking on Konohamaru.

"Alls fair in love and war! Right Neji?" Brit said smiling. "Come on, your gonna play to right?"

"You can't be serious"

"As serious as a heart attack"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing in the snow?"

"You're never too old to do anything. Except maybe be a stripper." Brit replied dodging snowballs and throwing a few of her own. "Come on Neji. No one is going to see you. Just have some fun for once!"

"Too old to be a stripper...?" Neji thought. "Bad mental image!"

_SMACK _

Smacked in the face by a snowball! Neji frowned, and then formed a ball of snow in his hands. "Brit...!" he practically hissed. Brit was trying very hard not laugh out loud.

"That's why you g-get for thinking about old s-s-str-strippers!" Brit exclaimed, pointing a finger. Neji threw his snowball, but Brit knew it was coming, so she ducked. Neji only gathered up more snowballs and began to throw them rapidly at the girl.

Brit finally gave up with dodging, and decided to run away. "N-Neji, we're supposed to be attacking the little kids, not me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"GET HER!" Konohamaru shouted, pelting snowballs at the running girl. His two friends did the same.

"No!" Brit shouted, running back towards the way she came, which happened to be where Neji was. The Hyuga stopped throwing snowballs when he realized she was coming back to him. Brit tackled Neji to the ground, narrowing dodging the four snowballs that were aimed for her back. "Well, that was close..." she muttered, rolling off a stunned looking Neji.

She ignored the look that Neji was showing, and began forming above average-sized snowballs. "Those brats are gonna pay!" she said. "Don't just lay there, Neji! Help me!"

"But..." the teen began.

"Come on Neji. Don't tell me you don't know how to make a snowball! Just pick up some snow…like this…" she said, slowly picking up more snow, and slowly shaping it into a ball, moving very slow in mock seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah, alright…" he replied, sighing slightly as he made and threw a snowball at the group of kids, making them scatter. They proceeded to have a full out snowball fight, complete ending of each of the kids getting snow shoved down their shirts by the older members. "Let out enough anger yet?" Neji asked Brit, smiling at her, feeling sorry he had laughed earlier.

"Not yet at least…" she replied, smiling just before hitting him point blank with a pile of snow.

"Ok…I deserved that, but mind telling me what's wrong at least?" he asked her as he whipped the snow from his face.

"Later? Ok?" she said softly.

"Yeah, ok…" he replied to her, taking her hand and leading her back to where they lived. Kicking some snow, he Neji was thinking of how Shizune had spoken of them going out, getting things straight in his own mind at least. One minute he thought about it, they were completely different and would never seem to be able to go out, and then next prefect for each other. As he though of this, Brit was pondering over what was said to make her as mad as she was previously. Making her mind up, she turned to him to tell him why she was made just as they reached the house. His concentration on the door for a moment he walked in, holding the door for her. "So…This later?" he asked, hoping he would not be asking to soon.

"Yeah, but in the living room…" she said softly to him, already walking up the stairs with him at her heels. As she entered the house, she grabbed a soda, shed her extra clothing and sat on the couch sighing softly. He followed her to the couch, sitting next to her, and in his mind having much trouble thinking if he should sit close to her or not, he decided against being cold towards her and sat next to her putting his arm around her lightly. Brit sighed again, before beginning her story:

"After I started high school I kindda felt lost and I was under a ton of stress. We had just started the band and I was over whelmed by all the new responsibilities, plus trying to balance class, friends, Kendo and all the other shit I was doing I just felt drained all the time. I started feeling depressed and I kindda had some...issues. I started avoiding a lot of people and so I spent a lot of time in the bar. Kabuto was working there and he listened to me when I would complain. I told him things I did not tell anyone less. It was as if I was desperate for someone to focus on me. I guess I wanted someone to care about me instead of me caring about everyone else. Kabuto was my confidant for a long time." Brit paused for a deep breath.

"But everything changed when he asked me out. He knew I liked someone else so I don't know why he was surprised when I turned him down. He got really pissy and he's been like that ever since. Every chance he gets he asks me out and it's just gotten worse lately. He's taken to saying dumbass shit."

"Like what?" Neji asked transfixed. He had never known any of this. He was supposed to care about Brit and yet he knew jack shit about her.

"Things like, 'you depend on him too much. I bet that if he dumped you, you'd lose it. You'd be lost if you didn't have your precious little crush. I bet even if you do get him he'll throw you aside like trash. Then what'll you do? There's nothing you can do after that is there? I bet you'd just kill yourself in agony. How about I go and tell your beloved little boyfriend that you love him? I'm going to enjoy seeing you get your heart torn to shreds. Now that I think about it ... You're pathetic. You worship the ground he walks on and all he ever does is ignore you. I'm going to laugh my ass off when he rejects you just like you reject me. I'm going to make you beg me to date you. It'll be worth it just to be able to tell you 'no'"

"You're kidding me! He claims to like you and he says shit like that!?" Neji exclaimed standing up. "Don't listen to that prick Brit. You're too good for him anyway!"

Brit smiled sadly at him "Yeah, I'm glad you think so."

"What? Don't you?"

"I don't know. I've never gone out with anyone. So apparently I'm not good enough for anyone."

'Hang on a sec...never gone out with anyone?' Neji thought to himself sitting back down. "But I thought you had a boyfriend right now?"

"Huh? Who the hell would I be going out with?"

"I heard it was one of Temari's brothers."

Brit tried to keep herself from laughing but failed miserably. "You're kidding me right? Oh my God, I'll be glad when you meet her brothers." She laughed out. Neji looked at her slightly dumbstruck. The only reason he hadn't really made a real move is the fear of being rejected. The fear was still there, but it was already beginning to diminish.

"So you're not going out with anyone?"

"Nope, single as single can get"

Neji smiled, put, arm around Brit's shoulder, and pulled her next to him. Brit slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then rested her head against Neji's shoulder while he flipped on the TV. It was getting pretty late so there wasn't much on. Eventually they found a late night talk show and settled in to watch for a while. Brit let out a sigh of contentment. It felt good to lie against Neji. He was so warm and comfortable. She felt safe leaning against his hard frame with his strong arm around her shoulder. Slowly, between the boring commentary and her relaxed state, Brit feel asleep cuddled next to Neji.

Neji looked down to see his golden haired crush sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly before he flicked off the TV and settled himself with his head resting on top of Brit's. He took one last look at the clock and noted that it was officially Christmas Day. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her golden hair as he whispered "Marry Christmas my little hell raiser"

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been having issues writing lately. Please read and review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character from the series. In addition, I don't own the songs used in this fic.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a million for all of your reviews. Hope you like the rest!

"Come on Sasuke! Put your fricken foot on the pedal already!" Kitty whined bouncing impatiently in the front seat. "Jeez, you drive like a fricken old lady!"

"They're not going to die if we get there a little late, Katie. Chill!" Sakura stated. They group had arrived early that morning and they were headed back to Konoha High. Sakura, Kitty, Sasuke and Lee were in a new rental, a black truck with a thin strip of flames down each side. Temari, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto were driving behind them in blood red sports car. "Yeah, but I don't want Brit to think we've forgotten about her!" Kitty whined, sitting back in her seat.

"Why don't you call her and tell her we're coming home early?" Lee asked.

"Cause that beziee won't answer her phone!"

"Beezie?"

"Yeah, it's a way to call a person a bitch without getting the teachers pissed at you. DAMN IT, SASUKE! IF YOU CAN'T DRIVE FASTER PULL OVER AND GIVE ME THE WHEEL!"

"Katie, shut up. I'm doing the speed limit like a good, law abiding citizen," Sasuke replied, ignoring her demands.

"The speed limits over rated. Why the hell do you think I got the V-8 engine if I didn't plan to use it?"

"Just sit down, we're almost home, anyway. Enjoy the ride. You guys start getting ready for your spring tour after New Years right?" Sasuke asked, lazily laying an arm around the impatient guitarist's shoulder.

"Yeah, we do..." Katie said, still fidgeting. "Hey Sa-chan?"

"Yeah Katie?" Sakura replied, resting her head against Lee's. The 14-hour flight coupled with the 2-hour drive out of the city really drained a person. Most everyone was ready for food and a nap when they got home, but somehow Katie was always the hyper one. "You think anything happened between Neji and Brit?"

"Who the hell knows anymore? I swear one day she loves him and the next she's ready to chain him to the hottest corner in hell." Sakura responded.

"Well, you'll soon find out, we're home."

"Yes! After that long ass drive cuz of grandpa Sasuke--" Kitty began.

"Hey!"

"--We've finally made it back!" she finished, ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke parked the truck, and Kitty quickly hopped out, running towards the front door. Sakura called out to her, yelling something about getting her 'damn bag,' but her shouts fell on deaf ears. Kitty was already in the building. Sakura sighed as she got out of the car. 'Trust Kitty to be so dramatic when it came to matchmaking...' she thought, narrowing her eyes.

Inside with Kitty, she had stumbled on to Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Shino already in the room. "It's about time!" Temari commented.

"Shut up! It's Sasuke's fault! Driving like an old person... honestly!" Kitty muttered, crossing her arms. "Where's Brit?"

"I bet she fell asleep in front of the T.V. again," Temari said. Kitty noticed that the group's bags were at their feet; she also noticed the devious smirk on Temari's face. "I can hear it from here... Let's go be her alarm clock."

A smirk appeared on Kitty's face as well, liking that plan. "Yes, let's go wake our dear friend," she said. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Troublesome..." he muttered, but he followed the two girls, anyway.

"OH, BRIT, IT'S TIME TO--" Kitty and Temari never finished their loud sentence. The others wondered why they stopped in mid shout. They moved Temari's and Kitty's frozen bodies out of the way to see what had shocked them. And they were definitely shocked themselves!

There in front of them, on the couch, laid Neji and Brit, looking quite intimate with each other. Neji held Brit close to his body; his hands were wrapped around Brit's body, which was facing him, as well as his legs. Both of their legs were intertwined. Brit had a handful of Neji's shirt, and her lips were near his neck.

"Hey, what's everyone staring at--OMG!" Naruto, who had just come in, muttered.

"What?" Sasuke had also come in. He craned his neck to see what was going on. "Oh... It's about time."

His last sentence caused Kitty to snap out of her stupor. "Wha...? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" she shouted. Since she was so close, her shout woke up Neji. The Hyuuga looked momentarily startled and disoriented. His eyes rested on his friends.

"Oh, hey...! You're back already," he said. "How was the trip?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Kitty shouted, pointing a finger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Kitty...!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to stop the ringing in his ear. "Inside voice!" Kitty grumbled something as Neji looked down to find Brit on top of him. His eyes widen slightly, and then he turned to his friends.

"Um... It's really not what it looks like," he told them. His friends all had a disbelieving look on their faces, causing Neji to cough.

"IT SURE AS HELL LOOKS LIKE IT TO M--"

"KITTY!"

"Oh, shut up, grandpa!"

Sasuke muttered something very bad under his breath. Suddenly, a groan was heard, causing all heads to focus on Neji and Brit. The girl slowly opened her eyes, a slight angry look on her face. "Who the hell is yelling so goddamn early in morning?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"... They're back," Neji stated.

"Damn straight, we're back!" Kitty said, crossing her arms. Brit's eyes widen when she realized what position she was in with Neji. She immediately sat up and practically jumped off the Hyuuga. But because Neji still had his legs wrapped around her, she ended up falling, and hitting the table on the way down. She laid there motionless for a few moments, and then she hopped up.

"I'm... okay," she said, holding her now aching head. Her friends face faulted. "Why are you yelling?!"

"That's not really important right now! What's really important is..." Kitty said with a grin. "YOU FINALLY GOT SOME NEJI ACTION! BUT WHY THE HELL WAS IT ON THE COUCH?! Do it in your own room next time!"

Three faces turned cherry red at Kitty's comment. One of them belonging to Hinata. The very thought of her cousin 'getting it on,' as Kitty liked to say, was enough to make her blush in embarrassment. The other blushing faces belong to Neji and Brit. "It's... IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Brit shouted, standing.

"Oh really?" Kitty asked with a smug look. "Then why you practically giving him a hickey in your sleep?" Brit's face turned a deeper shade of red, and then she looked away.

"NO, I WASN'T!" she protested.

"YES, YOU WAS!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"... inside voices..."

"Shut up, already!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Sorry, grandpa...!"

"KITTY...!"

"Now who needs to use their inside voice?"

Sasuke growled lightly, causing his girlfriend to back up in surprise. "Now, Sasuke... don't do anything rash," Kitty said with her hands up in defense. "We wouldn't want you to have a heart attack, would we?" Sasuke's glare only intensified.

"Well... I'm going to take a shower now," Brit announced, going to the staircase. "Don't mind me!" Neji watched her go.

"You're on your own Hyuuga"

'What a fucking hassle' he thought.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!" Brit yelled sinking lower in the bathtub. "I can't believe they saw me and Neji like that. AND IT WASN'T EVEN LIKE THAT! Damn it, well maybe if I start talking about America or Kyoto they'll forget all about it. Yeah right, what the hell am I smoking?"

She let out a sigh before lifting herself out of the water and getting dressed in black long sleeved V-neck top and black jeans with a menacing tiger wrapped around her right ankle. She took her out of the bun she had put it in and rearranged it in a stylish loose braid down her back. She left the bathroom and walked down to her bedroom to get her jewelry. As she was entering her own room, she noticed Neji's door ajar and she could hear voices coming out. She peeked through the crack in the door to see every member of Ninja Revolution piled into the small area. Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto were lounging on the bed; Shikamaru and Shino were sitting on the floor by the window playing Shogi with Lee as a spectator, Sasuke had settled himself in the corner with his arms and legs crossed in Neji's desk chair, leaving the white eyed bass player perched on the bar stool he used to practice.

"So come one tell us Neji, how far did you two really go?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yeah Neji, fess up, you can trust us!" Kiba said giving him a slap on the back.

"For the thousandth time nothing happened, so get off my back" Neji replied irritated.

"I bet you said that to Brit a lot during the last couple weeks huh?" Lee added.

"Will you guys shut the hell up already? Nothing happened!"

"It's alright to admit it Neji, hell even Shino and Shikamaru admit they at least hit second base" Sasuke said bored with everything

"Yeah, even the emo fag got a girl" Shikamaru stated "I win again Shino"

"Who the hell are you calling an emo fag?"

"He didn't mean it Sasuke" Shino responded, "He meant bi emo fag"

The room erupted in laughter as Sasuke gave an 'hmp' and turned his head away. "But anyway, just admit that you hit it off with Brit, Neji so we can get this fricken meeting over with"

"Damn it all for the millionth time nothing happened!" Neji said slamming his bass down on the floor "We didn't make out; we didn't do 'it', hell we barely kept from killing each other. And if you guys think that I'm so desperate that I'd go out with a homicidal, messed up, bitchy, smart-ass, gothic freak, you need to think again."

Suddenly the door flew open, to reveal Brit standing in the doorway. "Gothic freak?" she said in a venomous dangerous tone, her face turned to the ground. She jerked her arm out to the side, hitting the wall and leaving a large hole in the plaster. 'Oh shit' was the only thing Neji could think.

"Neji Hyuuga you have just jumped to number one on my list of good for nothing, pissant bastards." Brit said looking up to reveal a murderous tint in her hazel-green eyes. "You have no idea what kind of hell you're going to be living in from now on you son of a bitch" she yelled her whole body shaking with emotions. She had trusted Neji. She really thought he might give a rat's ass about her. Damn it she had been such a damn fool.

"Hey what the hell is goin---- OMG! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BRIT!" Temari asked coming out of her room and rushing to her friend's side. Before anything else could be said the other girls, also aroused by the loud noises came to see what was happening.

"It's nothing" Brit replied walking away hiding her face again. "I'm going to practice, by myself" Neji felt his heart lurch. He hadn't meant anything he had just said. He only said it to get his friends off his back. Damn it, why didn't he just shut the hell up. Every time he opened his mouth, he said something stupid that got Brit upset. 'Damn it all' he said to himself as he stood up and hurried after her. When he got downstairs, the door to the band room was tightly closed but he could still hear the sound of papers fluttering and books being thrown. He opened the door slowly only to have a large dictionary aimed for his head. "WHAT THE HELL PART OF 'BY MYSELF' DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET?" she screamed turning to face the door. Neji opened the door the rest of the way to see the room in shambles. Papers were scattered everywhere, books had been torn out of their proper place and a box of extra picks had been turned over. "Holy shit girl! What hit this room a hurricane?" Neji asked in complete shock. He had seen his fair share of rooms get trashed but never so bad so fast.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT PRICK?" Brit yelled groping behind her for something to throw.

"Hey, I just came to say I was sorry." Neji said raising his arms up defensively.

"BULLSHIT! Like I believe a backstabbing prick. DAMN IT NEJI HYUUGA I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" she screeched. She finally managed to clamp her hands around a box of extra guitar strings and raised it over her head to throw it. Neji rushed forward and grabbed her arms. "That's enough Brit! Stop throwing this damn tantrum."

"I'll do whatever the hell I please Hyuuga! You can just piss off and die you bastard!" Brit yelled struggling to free herself.

"What would you care if I did?" Neji asked sharply as he pinned her to the wall with her arms over her head. "Why don't I just do that? Would you be happy then? Would you be happy if I just but a damn shot in my head? Or if I just slashed my wrist open? What the damn would you give if I just fucking dropped dead?"

"You really want to know how much I give a damn?" Brit asked. She jerked her head forward and smashing her lips against Neji.

'What the...'he thought when he felt her soft lips press against his own. Neji slowly relaxed into the kiss and let out a throaty sigh. He allowed Brit to lower her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Eventually the need for air broke them apart. "That's how much I care you prick" Brit whispered panting. Neji looked down into her eyes. They were that dark forest green again. He was starting to like that shade. Neji smiled softly as he took a step forward, forcing Brit against the wall. He lowered his head to her ear. "Now let me show you how much I care about you." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. He kissed a path across her jaw before gently joining their lips again. Neji licked her lips in smooth sweeping motions asking for entrance. Brit gave him his desire along with a soft moan. She slipped a hand into his hair and pulled him closer, making him kiss her deeply. He happily deepened the kiss and tasted her mouth eagerly. They were both so into the kiss that neither noticed the door was still open.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT OF HELL! KITTY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SEE THIS!"

Brit and Neji jerked apart and looked to see a shocked Temari standing in the doorway screaming frantically for the others. As the others arrived voices blended in a mix of catcalls, whistles, and a lot of cussing which camera flashes soon followed.

"OMG! Brit the fans are going to love this!" Kitty laughed as she took several pictures.

"DAMN IT KITTY GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CAMERA!" Brit yelled turning several shades of red before breaking away from Neji and making a grab for the camera. The two argued and ran around the room slipping and tripping over random items still strewn about the floor. Eventually they ran out of the room into the living room.

"What was that about 'nothing happen'?" Sasuke asked. "From the looks of this room, a lot happened and not much of it was good."

"Yeah Neji, I never took you for the type of guy who liked violent sex." Naruto said poking his head in.

"It wasn't like that!" Neji said turning red. He could hear Brit yelling at Katie in the other room. "Seriously, the room was like this when I got here!"

"Its okay man, we all have our fetishes," Kiba said.

"Will you guys cut that out? It wasn't like that dammit all!"

"Whatever you say man"

"AHHHH! HINA-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN SHE'S KILLING ME!" Everyone turned their attention to the living room where Kitty was pinned to the ground with one arm under her with the other pulled behind her by Brit who had a knee planted firmly in her friends back.

"You gonna give me that camera?" Brit asked in a heavy venomous tone.

"Like hell I will!" Brit pushed the arm towards to opposite shoulder blade and pushed heavily on her back.

"OW! OWIE! OKAY I GIVE ME GIVE!" Kitty finally yelled throwing her friend the camera. Brit released Kitty and caught the camera deleting the pictures of herself in Neji's arms. Kitty rotated her arms a few times to get the circulation back before wrapping her best friend in a hug.

"So tell me all the details! Everything, when ya'll start going out?" Kitty said.

"Not now Kitty I've got a head ach," Brit said standing up. She quickly made her way to her room keeping her head down and not looking at anyone. She really had no idea what had just happened and it was starting to get to her.

Kitty watched her best friend go as she too stood up. She walked over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck "They grow up so fast don't they Grandpa?"

"Catherine if you don't stop I'm going to put spiders in your bed," Sasuke said not looking amused.

"You won't dare"

"Watch me"

As Kitty and Sasuke continued to argue back and forth, Neji snuck upstairs. He walked down the hall quietly not wanting to attract anyone's attention. He got to the end and knocked gently on Brit's door with no response. He knocked again a little more forcefully before finally just opening to door. He found her lying on her bed with her arm covering her eyes. "Whoever the hell you are get out of my room or suffer the consequences." She stated not looking up.

"Nice to know you're in a peaceful mood," Neji said sitting in the desk chair by the bed. Brit sat straight up when she heard his voice. They sat looking at each other for a few moments before either spoke. "So, is there something you wanted?" Brit finally asked slowly choosing her words carefully.

"Just to talk to you"

"About what?"

"I think you know"

Silence again. Brit didn't look at him but found an interesting wrinkle in her bed sheet to straighten. "Well start talking," she eventually said just to break the silence. "Did you mean what you said?"

"That you're a prick? Yeah I meant it"

"Not that that you care about me?"

"No, I said it just to hear my own voice. Why the hell else would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Brit snapped back blushing. She hated stupid questions and she hated to have to repeat herself.

"You don't have to be so defensive," Neji said reaching out to place his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled to towards him until their foreheads touched. "I just wanted to make sure you were serious." In one, smooth motion he lunged forward to press their lips together for a quick kiss. "I don't like wasting my time." He continued staring into her eyes intensely. "If you're serious about me, then I'm yours. But if you only want a play thing, don't waste my time."

"If I wasn't serious do you think I would have waiting this damn long for you to get a clue?" she asked returning his look with those deep endless forests of green. Neji smirked reaching up for another kiss, this one being deeper and more passionate than any of the others were. He reached out and pulled Brit into his lap. She smiled against his lips returning the kiss with equal passion. The next few minutes were consumed with light moans, gentle nips and a lot of sensual tongue play. Brit opened one eye slowly to look at Neji but a glitter of white caught her attention.

"Hey!" she said breaking the kiss. "It's snowing again! YAY FOR A WHITE CHRISTMAS!"

"You stopped for that?" Neji asked slightly annoyed. "Are you sure you're serious?"

"As a heart attack" she replied getting up and looking out of the window. Neji watched her and smiled. He had completely forgotten today was Christmas. He had already gotten his perfect Christmas present. He got out of the chair and stood behind her. He wrapped two arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Neji felt her sigh and lean back against him as Brit placed her hands on top of his. Neji smiled and was about to go in for another kiss when the silence was broken by a call from downstairs.

"HEY BRIT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GET YOUR PRESENTS!" Ino yelled. "AND BRING YOU BOY TOY TOO!"

"Your friends are weird" Neji stated laughing at Brit's embarrassed look.

"HEY NEJI! PUT IT BACK IN YOUR PANTS SO WE CAN GET STARTED!" Naruto shouted also.

"And yours are odd little cookies" Brit laughed as well. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Neji-kun"

"Merry Christmas Brit."

"DAMN IT YOU TWO GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!"

A/N: lol, thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in the fic.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

"Okay, everyone know the plan?" Kitty asked as she stood outside the door of Brit's room, surrounded by the other members of Kunoichi Power.

"Yeah, Kitty, we've got it, let's just do this before we get caught." Temari replied, shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"It's Saturday, do you really think Brit's going to by up before 10?" Ino asked.

"Not really, but still..."

"Hush you two, let's get going" Sakura stated

"Okay, on three..." Kitty says "One... two... three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRIT!!" They all yelled, charging into the room. The girl in question sits straight up in bed look as if she's about to have a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Brit yelled.

"Brit... be quiet, I'm still sleepy," a voice muttered, causing all eyes to focuse on the lump that was beside Brit. Kitty's mouth dropped open in shock. She quickly walked over to Brit's bed. Without a word, she removed the covers. A collection of gasps was heard.

What the girls saw was a half naked Neji curled up in a ball as if he was cold. Well, they did just remove the warmth from his body... "HOLY SHIT ON A SANDWICH WITH SHIT ON TOP!" Kitty shouted, pointing a finger. "YOU REALLY ARE GETTING SOME NEJI ACTION!"

A deep red blush formed on Brit's face. "Hey! It's not like that! Neji said he couldn't sleep last night, so he stayed here!" she explained. "We didn't do anything! I don't--I don't even remember him taking off his shirt, honest!"

"Yeah, riiiight!" Temari muttered.

"It's the truth!"

"Hey, what the hell is all this yelling about?" Naruto asked. Slowly all the guys emerged from their own rooms and made their way to the spectacle in question.

"Oh my fucking God, this is not happening" Brit said hiding her flushed face.

"Holy shit, Neji! Way to go!" Kiba said sticking his head in the door.

"Whoa, bout time you go laid Neji. Maybe now you'll stop acting like you've got a stick up your ass," Lee said laughing

"Hey Brit, how long did it take him to get it up?"

"WILL YOU ASSHOLES GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!?" Brit screamed hurling random objects into the crowd until the door finally shut. "Oh my God, they're never going to let us live this down"

"Nothing we can do about it now might as well go back to sleep" Neji replied flipping over onto his side and pulling the covers back up to his neck. Brit leaned back against the headboard still freaking out. "How can you be so calm? What are your friends gonna think?"

"I don't know and I don't really care" Neji yawned as he opening one eye slightly to look at her. "What I do with my girlfriend is my business"

"But we didn't _do_ anything"

"Exactly, so we have nothing to hide"

"Neji Hyuuga you are something else"

Neji smiled and rolled over onto his back, opening his arm to her. Brit took his invitation and settled her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh of contentment as Neji put his head on top of her and held her tightly. Brit wasn't sure what it was but something was different about the way Neji held her. Other guys had hugged her and a few had held her but none of them had felt like this. Neji felt so warm and safe. It was as if the world was perfect in his arms. Neji was her safe heaven. He'd never let anything happen to her and if she messed up, he'd forgive her always and hold her again. For the first time she felt like someone had finally accepted her fully, the good the bad and the ugly.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji inquired noticing her smile. He raised his other hand, pushed Brit's long bangs out of her face, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing really" Brit replied "Hey Neji do you ever think about the future?"

"Sometimes, how come?"

"What do you see?"

"A lot of things, a decent music career, seeing the world and crap like that, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you ever see people with you?"

"Sometimes"

"Who do you see?"

"You"

Brit sat up and looked Neji in his eyes. "Are you serious Neji? Or are you just saying it to earn points?"

"I told you from the beginning I'm serious" Neji smiled. He ran his fingers through her hairs and brought their mouths together for a quick kiss.

"What about you? Who do you see?"

Brit laughed quietly as she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and laid back down. "It's a secret."

"You going to keep a secret from you're boyfriend?"

"..."

"Brit?" Neji looked over at his girlfriend to find her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He laughed quietly to himself and rolled his eyes. "... I don't mind," he said, placing a soft kiss on his girlfriend's head. "I'll wait until you reveal your _secret_ to me." Neji was about to fall asleep as well, but another interruption came.

"BRIT! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED ALREADY!" Ino, in Neji's opinion, screeched. Brit lazily sat up, and then yawned.

"But I don't wanna..." she mumbled, and then let her body fall back onto the bed.

"That's too bad!" Ino marched into the room, and yanked on the girl's arm, causing her to fall to the floor. Neji watched all of this in amusement.

"You bit-" Brit started, but Ino interrupted.

"You won't be calling me that if you knew what was happening downstairs," she stated. Brit sat up again, and glanced at Ino before standing up.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"You'll have to come see!" Ino grinned. "You, too, Neji!" And with that being said, the blond skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Brit and Neji shared a 'what the hell...?' sorta look, and then shrugged in unison.

"Fine, fine..." Brit muttered. "Get out, so I can get ready," she told her boyfriend. Neji didn't move from the bed. A smirk slowly made its way onto Neji's face. Brit looked at her boyfriend with suspicious eyes. "Neji...?"

"I wouldn't mind if we got ready... together," he said. Brit blinked twice in confusion, and then a small blush formed on the bridge of her nose.

"Y-You...!"

"It wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"Get... Out," Brit muttered, pointing to the door.

Neji complied giving Brit his most pathetic fake puppy look before heading to his own room to get dressed. The both came out a few moments later, Neji wearing black jeans, his bandana that very seldom left his head, blank dog tags and a white shirt with the buttons done only half way. Brit, in her usual G-LOL fashion had her hair done in a high ponytail tied with a lacy black ribbon, a low cut lacy top with straps crisscrossing the front, and jeans with KR embroidered on the lower left leg.

"Adorable as always" Neji said smiling looking her up and down.

"You keep lying like that you're going to get struck by lightening" Brit said heading for the stairs.

"What? You don't like the way you look?" Neji inquired following her.

"Never have, wonder what the surprise is" she replied changing the subject. They reached to downstairs and Brit headed straight for the kitchen. "So why the hell am I up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?" she asked barging into the kitchen.

"OMG! Brit, darling, you changed your hair again!" a man yelled rushing forward to hug her. He was heavily built with dark brown hair. He was younger than Brit about 15 or 16ish.

"Hey Kankuro, how have you been?" Brit replied. "Trying a new glitter?" She wiped the dark purple sparkles off of her clothes. "Of course, don't you think it's just fabulous?" The guy, Kankuro said holding his hand out as if displaying a ring. Neji just stood in the doorway with a lost look on his face. "Oh almost forgot, Kankuro, this is Neji Hyuga. He's the bass player for Ninja Power and Hinata's cousin." Brit said turning her head to look at Neji. "Neji, this is Kankuro and the red head over there is Gaara. They're Mari's younger brothers. Kankuro's 16 and Gaara's 14, their students at another one of our sister schools Suna High"

"Oh, hello there" Kankuro said hugging Neji and kissing him on his cheek "I always did like older guys"

"H-hold on a sec! I'm not that way, I mean I don't like dudes... not that theirs anything wrong with it I just um...help me out here Brit" Neji babbled backing up against the wall"

"Chill out Kankuro, hands off, he's straight" Brit said. She patted Neji on his shoulder as Kankuro flopped back down in his chair next to Gaara. Gaara before this had been sitting in his chair with his arms and legs crossed and eyes closed looking at the table. He now looked up and glanced over at a sweating Neji. "Tell me again why all the cute guys have to be straight Kankuro?" he asked staring intently at the Hyuga boy.

"Beats me little brother. I guess it's just our luck" Kankuro replied checking his hair from a compact he pulled from his man purse.

"Brit," Neji asked turning to her stiffly

"What is it Neji-kun?" Brit asked sweetly trying to hold back her laughter.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He said turning to exit the kitchen

"Wow, nice ass" Gaara said leaning over for a better look.

"Mmmhmm" Kankuro agreed coping his actions.

"Now please!" He said intensely as he pushed her out of the kitchen.

When Neji finally stopped pushing Brit, they found themselves on the chilly front porch. "Now do you understand why I laughed when you thought I was dating one of her brothers?" Brit asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Yes I do" Neji replied wiping the sweat off his forehead. "You could have warned me though"

"What fun would that have been?" Brit asked snuggling into Neji's arms.

"Fun for you... terrifying for me." Neji replied, letting his arms wrap around Brit's body. "Hey, I got a present for you." The Hyuuga kissed his girlfriend's head. Brit's eyes widen slightly at his words.

"You... did?" she asked.

"Yeah, just forgot to give it to you," he answered. "With what happened when our friends returned, in all the confusion and chaos, I forgot." Brit released Neji, and then looked up at his face.

"What is it?" she asked, curiousity filled her voice. Neji let out a small chuckle before replying.

"It's in my room," he answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Close your eyes," Neji told her. Brit pouted, and then looked away.

"That's real mature, Neji," she muttered, but did as she was told nonetheless. Neji smirked at his girlfriend, who was currently sitting on his bed. He turned away from her, and then opened his desk drawer. He moved countless utensils away before his hand landed on a black square jewelry box. He opened the box to make sure the item was still inside.

Inside, there a black-chained necklace, a heart shaped ruby dangled from one of the oval shaped chains. Around the heart was a 'freaky little design,' as Naruto told him when he bought it. "I hope she likes it," Neji thought, turning to face Brit again, who still had her eyes closed. He took the item from the box, and then set the box on the desk. He walked towards the patiently waiting girl. "Keep your eyes closed," he said, and then grabbed her hand, causing her to stand.

"Where are you taking me?" Brit questioned, allowing Neji to guide her.

"Just a few more steps," Neji said, placing the girl in front of his full-body mirror. His hand left her shoulder, and then using both hands, he placed the necklace around her neck. Brit gasped lightly as the cold gem hit her skin.

"Are you l-licking me?!" she asked. Neji had to stop himself from rolling his pearly eyes.

"No..." he answered, and then smirked. "But I could if you want..." Her reflection told Neji that his girl was blushing.

"C-Can I open my eyes now?" Brit asked, trying to change the subject. Neji smirk turned into a grin. She was so cute when she became flustered like that.

"In a sec," he answered, and then hooked the two chains together in the back. "Now... You can open your eyes."

"Oh my God, Neji" Brit said after she opened her eyes. "It's gorgeous!" She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as the one wearing it." Neji replied.

"Neji..." Brit whispered. She was about to kiss him again, but Kitty practically kicked down the door.

"LET'S GO SOMEWHERE TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTH... Day...?" Kitty began to shout, but her voice went down as soon as she saw her friends. "Oh... Am I interrupting?"

"INSIDE VOICES!!" a shout came from somewhere. Kitty grumbled something, sounding a lot like 'grandpa' with a frown on her face, and then turned back towards the two.

"Well...?" she asked.

"Yes!" Brit and Neji answered in unison. Kitty's frown deepened at her friends words, but then smiled.

"Oh well!" she chirped. "We're leaving in ten minutes. Don't make me drag you, because you know I will tie you to the hood of the car! Tootles!" Kitty closed the door behind her.

Brit's eye twitch slightly as she stared at the closed door. "Sometimes I really wonder..." she muttered. Neji turned towards his girlfriend and let a smile appear on his face. He patted her head lightly, causing the girl to look up at him in question.

"Let's not keep them waiting..." he whispered, and then planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Brit's face became slightly colored as a grin appeared on her face.

The two bands walked towards the bar, chatting happily. It hadn't snowed in awhile but there was still an icy chill in the air; enough so that white ghosts escaped from their mouths ever time the laughed or told a joke. Neji and Brit walked quietly in the back of the pack, her arm linked through his with her light brown head resting on his strong shoulder. He felt abnormally stiff for someone who was on his way to a party. It was really weird when he stopped suddenly in front of the door.

"What's wrong Neji?" Brit asked, hugging him a little tighter.

"Nothing, but are you gonna be okay?" He replied

"Yeah, and I know what you're thinking. I'll be okay so don't worry about it kks?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I plan to avoid him completely. It's my birthday so I plan on bullying one of the girls into getting my drinks for me... Most likely being Kitty since she interrupted us!" A small frown graced her face as she thought back. Neji kissed her forehead lightly, and the pushed the door open.

"Let's go get you drunk then!" he said with a grin. Brit narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend in suspicion.

"Just joking babe," Neji said grinning. Brit shook her head with a small laugh, walked inside, and made a beeline for the table farthest from the bar. There was no way in hell she was going to let Kabuto fuck this up for her. Little did she know...

A couple hours later, Neji's fears had been completely forgotten. Nothing like having crazy friends, and a gorgeous girlfriend to forget your worries! By crazy, he meant Naruto, Lee, and Kiba pretending to be drunk... They actually thought they had consumed alcoholic beverages. Kitty was still smirking about that lie she told them. The 'troublesome trio,' as Shikamaru called them as of now, were dancing wildly on top of their table. Luckily, the less than half full glasses didn't fall over.

Brit laughed loudly as Naruto almost fell. She dung in her purse and gave a dollar bill to the blushing Hinata. "Here, give this to Naruto and tell him to keep shaking his money maker!" she told her. Hinata's blush deepened as she turned away from her teasing friend. "Come on, Hinata-chan! You know you want to!" Brit continued teasing as she waved the dollar bill in the girl's face.

"Sasuke! Get up there and shake what ya got in them jeans!" Kitty ordered, slapping her boyfriend's back. Sasuke's eye twitch.

"No fucking way...!" was his response.

"Oh, but you'll do it for me, won't you, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kitty asked, sliding her arm around Sasuke's shoulders, and giving a cute pout. A blush appeared on his face as he continued to stare into his girlfriend's eyes.

"... no," he grumbled, turning away. _"Of course she had to have cute eyes...!"_ he thought.

Kitty frowned at the bluntness of his answer. She then grabbed his chin and forced him to look. "Please...?" she asked in the cutest voice she could. After of few seconds, Sasuke sighed.

"Fine... when we're alone," he said. A grin returned to Kitty's face. Kiba and Temari both made a whipping sound; Naruto basically shouted,

"WHIPPED!"

"All three of you can go to hell!" Sasuke practically growled, managing to knock both Kiba and Naruto off the table; Kitty playfully punched Temari's shoulder. Brit sighed loudly, but not in irritation.

"I love you guys!" she exclaimed as Naruto and Kiba picked themselves up off the floor. "But if anyone asks I don't know you"

"That makes a lot of sense there Brit" Lee slurred from his perch on the table. He tilted forward and fell causing his drink to go flying, sloshing liquid all over Brit. "Oppies" he laughed.

"Asshole!" Brit yelled as she tried to dry herself with the aid of her friends. "Shit, if this messes up my shirt I'm going to skin you alive"

"It's okay Brit, I'll take care of it" Ino said standing up. She grabbed Brit by the shoulder and picked up her bag. "I've got some stain remover and I always carry a spare set of clothes. I can fix it"

"God I love you Ino. I so glad you're our make-up artist" Brit said following her friend towards the bathroom.

"Smooth on Lee" Sakura stated giving her boyfriend an icy stare. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed" She stood up and grabbed Lee's ear. As he whined and cried she dragged him out of the bar towards the dorm.

"Yeah, I guess it is about time to hit the dusty trail right Sasuke-kun?" Kitty moaned stretching as she stood. Sasuke made himself vertical and the two exited the bar with Sasuke's arm around Kitty's waist. The others followed suit leaving, each leaving with their partners, soon it there was only Shikamaru and Neji sitting at the table awaiting their girlfriends return. Finally, Ino emerged from the hall leading to the bathroom. "Thanks for waiting Shika" the blonde said kissing his cheek "Brit'll be out in a sec Neji, she wanted to make sure she looked okay and she calls me a beauty queen"

Ino and Shikamaru left, leaving the one remaining Ninja boy alone. Neji reclined back in his chair and stared off into space. He was trying to think of a way to get into Brit's bedroom again. He liked sleeping beside her. She was so warm and soft, it made him feel safe. Not to mention it kept his nightmares away. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't notice Kabuto slip from behind the bar, nor did he observe the grey haired bartender walk down the hall leading to the bathroom.

"Damn, what's taking Brit so long?" Neji thought looking at his watch. He knew that she liked to look her best at all times but it wasn't like she was about to entertain the Queen of England. 'I guess I'd better check on her.' He settled the chair back on the floor and headed for the bathroom. He turned the corner and what he saw made his heart stop.

There was Brit but she was not alone.

Standing in front of her, pinning her to the wall in an intense lip lock was none other than Kabuto.

Brit was making out with Kabuto.

His girlfriend was kissing another guy.

His ex-girlfriend was kissing another guy.

A/N: This Chapter was supposed to be a little longer but I want to get it posted right now. Plus I think I'll get more people reading is I have some cliff hangers. Please R&R


	12. Bloody Wrists

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fic.

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of Kunoichi Revolution! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you like my story. I hope you'll check out some of other stories if you like this one. Well anyway. In this Chapter, it's going to start out right after Lee spilled his drink on Brit so we can get both sides of the story. Therefore, for all you Brit haters please hold back your judgement for the time being.

"Hey Ino, you go on ahead. I fix my hair some." Brit said stepping out of the bathroom stall. She had changed from her soiled shirt and jeans into Ino's spare tank top and leather mini skirt.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Ino asked

"Course, you go head back to the others. I'll be there in a second." Brit smiled. She watched Ino exit and then busied herself fixing her hair. "Ah the hell with it" she cussed. She ripped the lacy ribbon from her hair and tied it around her wrist. He long golden hair fell down her back almost reaching the floor. She flipped her bangs out of her face and studied the image in the mirror. "Good enough I guess" She turned on her heels and left the restroom. Brit went to step over the threshold but tripped and fell into the arms of some random bystander.

"Well, if it isn't my kitten. Does this mean you've finally fallen for me?" the person asked in a chuckling voice.

'Shit, it's Kabuto!' Brit thought, throwing the man away. "Get away from me damn it," she yelled, backing against the wall.

"Why would I want to do that, honey?" Kabuto asked moving closer.

"Because, although you're a retard, you're not stupid enough to come walking into my fist!" Brit answered, glaring. "But then again..." Kabuto chuckled again; he now stood in front of her, hands against the wall on either side of Brit's head.

"Oh, Brit, I've always liked your feisty side," he whispered in her ear. Brit shuddered in disgust. She managed to get one arm free and placed a well-aimed punch into Kabuto's jawbone. The boy stumbled quite a bit before turning to glare at Brit.

"For your information... My boyfriend is waiting for me," she said, quite smugly. "I don't have time to waste on you."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kabuto muttered, standing up straight. He pinned her to the wall again, Brit protesting all the while. "When will you learn, Brit? I'm the only one allowed to be your boyfriend!"

"In your drea-" Brit began to say, but Kabuto interrupted her by practically slamming his lips to hers. Brit's eyes widen in complete shock. Never did she think that Kabuto would actually try to kiss her! Once she had gotten over the shock, she tried to push Kabuto away, but he held on tightly. He actually squeezed a little tighter, causing to wince in slight pain. Kabuto forced Brit's mouth to open. Brit whimpered lightly as Kabuto slid his tongue past her lips. _"He's so strong..."_ she thought.

She had long since stopped struggling against him. He was just too strong for her. She figured what was the point. _"Neji...!"_ Brit silently pleaded as Kabuto's hands began roaming over her body. He knew that she had given up. He was in control now. He stopped to look at her scared eyes.

"Boyfriend or not... You're still mine," he whispered, and then continued kissing her, hands still gliding up and down her body.

_"Boyfriend...?"_ Brit repeated in her mind. _"Neji! Neji's still waiting!"_ Brit's expression turned from a helpless one to an angry one in a split second. Too bad Kabuto didn't notice...

Brit wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck, bringing him closer. Kabuto was abruptly startled by her actions, but didn't stop the heated (forced) kiss. Suddenly, he felt a giant pain, and it coursed through his entire body! Brit had bit him... hard! The two could taste the blood in their mouths. Kabuto pulled away from her, and then glared. "You bitch!" he exclaimed wiping his lips.

Said bitch wiped her own mouth, and then grinned. She then proceeded to knee Kabuto in the crotch. The boy doubled own in pain. Now, not only was his tongue hurting, but now his manhood! This girl was too cruel! Brit wasn't done yet, unfortunately for Kabuto. She delivered a swift uppercut, and then followed up with a punch to the jaw and stomach.

"You listen here, asshole!" Brit began, pointing a finger at the withering male on the floor. "I have a boyfriend, and his name is... Hyuuga Neji! Stop harassing me or I'll tell the police, right after I tell Neji to kick your ass, of course!" She turned her back to Kabuto, and then walked away, not caring that an audience had gathered. _"Neji... Neji-kun is my boyfriend,"_ she thought with a slight smile on her face.

Brit went back to the table, but she noticed that neither one of her friends were there. "They must've gone back already," she muttered, going towards the door. "The jerks could have waited a little longer for me, _jeez_!"

Brit ran the rest of the way home, ignoring the cold snow that was falling. When she arrived at the Music Dorm, the lights were out and everyone was probably in bed. 'I'm glad; I don't think I could handle people right now.' She thought as she climbed the stairs. As she crept towards her room, she noticed Neji's light on; she suddenly felt and urges to go to him and cry. She wanted to get rid of every memory of Kabuto kissing her. She wanted to get rid of the nasty taste he left in her mouth. She wanted to replace everything with Neji.

Brit knocked on the door, but got no response. She gently opened the door and found Neji sitting on his bed looking out of the window, his arms resting on his knees and his fingers threaded together. He turned upon hearing the door open. Brit smiled but it quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. He was glaring at her with a look of pure hatred. Brit froze up in the doorway as Neji stood to face her. She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest, fidgeting slightly under her boyfriend's intense gaze.

Finally the silence became too much. "Ano... Neji-kun... is anything wrong?" Brit asked. Neji didn't answer. If possible his look only seemed to intensify. "Neji-kun, what happened? Why won't you answer me, Nej-"

"Brittany," he interrupted, looking away from her. Brit was momentarily shocked. That was first time in awhile that Neji had actually called her that. "Brittany... Do you love me?" Brit's eyes widen at his blunt question, but then her face broke out in a blush; a smile appeared as well.

Of course, Brit had told him that she cared for Neji, but... Has she ever came out and said those three words? "Yeah, Neji, I do" she whispered. She then came into the room, and closed the door behind her. Here she was thinking that Neji was angry with her.

Brit moved over to the bed, and then sat next to Neji. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled his stiff body closer. _"Stiff...?"_ she thought, but didn't question it any further. "Of course I do" she told Neji, who flinched at her words. Before she knew it, she was flipped on her back with Neji hovering over her, fingers wrapped around her wrists. "N-Neji...?"

Never before had she see that look. Impassive, sure! Indifferent, almost all the time! But empty...? Never! His eyes held no emotion whatsoever. "You little liar," he said. But his voice showed his emotion. He was angry. For what? Brit had no clue.

"Wh-What...?" she stammered, suddenly a little afraid.

"Don't play innocent!" Neji said, tightening his hold on her wrists. Brit winced in slight pain. "I saw you! You don't love me at all! If you did... you wouldn't have..." Neji didn't finish that sentence. His empty expression turned into that of anger.

"What are you talking about?! Saw me what?!" Brit asked, frantic. Seeing Neji this way scared her to no end. And it wasn't helping that he was on top of her.

"You and Kabuto! I saw you!" Neji practically hissed as he glared down at her. "I wasn't enough, huh? You just had to go make out with _him_, didn't you?"

Brit's eyes widen in realization. He'd seen her and Kabuto...? Then he must not have seen all of it. "That was a misunderstanding...! Ka-Kabuto was-"

"Don't try to dress it up, you whore," Neji continued, ignoring the shocked look that came across Brit's face. He quickly got off her, allowing her to sit up. "Get up, get out! I don't want anything to do with anymore. You can fuck Kabuto all you want, but stay the hell away from me."

Brit stared helplessly at Neji. No, she wouldn't be helpless. She wouldn't let him know that he had hurt her. He was just like everyone else she had ever cared about. They made her love them and then broke her heart. She stood up from the bed and squared her shoulders. She marched out of Neji's room and into her own. She walked into her bathroom and collapsed onto the floor. She settled herself against the tub and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her head on top of her knees and covered her head with her arms. Brit could feel herself shaking. She hurt so much. 'Why? Why wouldn't Neji believe her? I told him before I didn't care about Kabuto. I thought he really cared about me. Why is he hurting me like this? Doesn't know how hard it is for me to trust people? I gave him something I hadn't given anyone is years and this is how he thanks me? I gave him my heart and what does he do? Tears it up and throws it away that's what.'

Brit could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was terrified. She felt so alone. So unwanted. No one wanted her. No one needed her. No one. She couldn't handle the mental pain anymore. She stood up and began rooting through her bathroom draw. 'I know there's one in here somewhere.' She thought. "Found it," she exclaimed holding up a small metal razor blade.

She rolled back the sleeve of Ino's sweatshirt, revealing hundreds of old scars. Brit took a deep breath and slowly drew the blade across her arms. 'I'm sorry Kitty, I can't help it. I know I promised, but I need it now. I want to forget how much I'm hurting.'

Half an hour later Brit was lying on her bed with her arm bandaged. She had cried her eyes out and was too exhausted to cry anymore. She couldn't imaging the things Neji would tell the other guys about her and what they would tell other people. Kabuto had won. He had been out to destroy her and that's what he had done. 'I can't stay here anymore' she thought getting out of bed. She took of Ino's clothes and put on a clean pair of her own, simple black jeans and a plain black shirt with ruffled sleeves. She threw a suitcase on the bed and threw in random clothes, her laptop and a few personal items. After a quick check of her room, she grabbed a jacket and headed out of her room. She paused to stare at Neji's closed door. She set her suitcase down and rested her forehead on her boyfriend-- ex-boyfriend's door. With a choking voice, she whispered, "I saw you".

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she hurried down the steps with her things. Brit stopped again and wrote a quick note to the others before grabbing the keys to her truck and heading for the airport. She picked up her phone and dialed an American number.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end

"Yeah, Jazzy its me, I'm coming home." Brit said bluntly.

"Oh my God! Brit, what's with the sudden return? What time is it there?"

"I'll explain it later, and it's about 11:30 here. I'm not sure what time I'll be home. Sorry for the short term notice."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell Kakashi to get the extra room ready. Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later."

"...okay"

"See ya soon bye" Brit hung up and turned on the radio. It was going to be a long and lonely trip home.

Neji tossed and turned from side to side. His head hurt from crying. He couldn't believe Brit would do that to him. She had never acted even interested in Kabuto before. Hang on a sec. Didn't she say before that Kabuto had a thing for her? And Kabuto had always bothered Brit to go out with him but she never did. Maybe Brit had been telling the truth. "Damn it" he cussed jumping out of bed. He had to apologies to Brit. Why had he jumped to conclusions? Damn it all

"Hey Brit, I'm...sorry?" Neji said bursting through her door. He found her bed empty and un-slept in. 'Maybe she's downstairs watching TV.' He thought heading down the steps only to find the living room vacant. "Where the hell could she be?" he asked aloud looking around. "What's this?" He picked up a piece of paper from the table and instantly recognized Brit's handwriting.

'Dear Kunoichi Power and others,

I've decided to go home for some time off. I won't be joining ya'll on the spring or summer tour and I won't be returning for my first year of college. I'll send you the tour schedule and other necessities when I get my thoughts together. I'm sorry I'm leaving so quickly. I just can't deal with stuff right now. Sorry

Brit

Neji set down heavily in a chair and re-read the note. This was his fault. The only person he had ever loved. The only person he had trusted since his father. He had driven her away. It was his fault for always expecting the worse from people. Damn it all, why did he have to be such an ass? Why? He finally had her and now she was gone.

Brit was gone and he was all alone.


	13. Tradity Strikes Two Hearts

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series. I also don't own the song "I Got a Feelin'" by Billy Currington.

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy! _

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Kitty yelled. She had just joined the other house members at the kitchen table where the discussion of Brit's departure was taking place.

"She just left a note and that's it. Maybe someone should call her" Ino said. She was stirring her coffee absently. It was weird for Brit to take off without telling anyone. "Well someone needs to try and call her!" Kitty yelled. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

"Don't bother..." Neji said, stumbling into the kitchen. He hadn't slept at all since Brit left.

"N-Neji...!" Kiba started, taking in Neji's appearance. His clothes were ruffled, his hair in disarray, not to mention the dark semi rings under his eyes. This state was something that his friends never seen him in.

"Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked. "Cuz you look like shit!" Neji gave a bitter smile, while Sasuke hit Naruto over the head.

"Baka! Can't you see that he misses her?!" Ino shouted; Naruto cowered behind Hinata. "How would you feel if Hinata just up and left?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the angry teen, and then wrapped his arms possessively around Hinata's waist.

"There's no way I would--could let Hinata-chan go off all willy nilly!" he declared, causing Hinata to blush; Naruto then stuck his tongue out at Ino.

"That's not the point, baka!" Sakura joined in. "What would you do if Hinata left?! You'd probably be the same way!"

"No... Ino, Sakura..." Neji said, causing all eyes to fall on him. "Like I said before... Don't bother."

"Neji...! Why haven't you gone after her yet?!" Kitty asked, glaring at him. "She is your girlfriend, right?"

"Iie... not anymore," he answered, bowing his head slightly; his friends' eyes widen. "It's my fault she left... I wouldn't even allow her to explain. I told her some hateful things."

"Nani...?" Hinata asked in a soft voice. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her she could fuck Kabuto as much as she wants, but stay the hell away from me," Neji said, feeling even more ashamed. The members of Kunoichi Power all had shocked looks, while the members of Ninja Revolution mouths were dropped. Neither group could believe what had just came out of Neji's mouth. "I thought she was cheating on me with him, so I grew angry with her..."

_**SMAACK**_

If Neji did see the hand come flying at him, he made no move to dodge it. The teen stumbled quite a bit before regaining his composure, and turning towards his attacker. "What the... _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" she yelled, glaring at the pale-eyed teen. "Brit... cheating...?! On your ass?! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW _**WRONG**_ THAT SOUNDS?!"

"Kitty..." Sasuke placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, but that did little to calm her down. Her face was red in anger. "YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT! BRIT WOULD DIE BEFORE SHE HURT SOMEONE LIKE THAT! OMG! IF SHE GOES BACK TO THE WAY SHE WAS BECAUSE OF YOU SO HELP ME... I'LL...I'LL...OMG I'M SO PISSED I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" Kitty jumped on Neji and began punching him in his face and chest. Neji just stared at her with empty eyes. It didn't matter how much she hit him or cussed at him, nothing could hurt him at this point, he was dead inside.

"Damn it Catherine that's enough!" Sasuke yelled pulling his girlfriend off of Neji. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Kitty yelled. She jerked her arms away and would have pounced on the Hyuuga boy again if Temari hadn't rushed in to assits Sasuke. "Kitty chill. Beating Neji to a pulp won't help anyone. Besides, you know how Brit is, Neji proably just didn't know"

Kitty stopped fighting and clenched her fists to her side. "Whatever". She shurgged Sasuke and Temari off and headed up to her room. The kitchen was dead silent. Sasuke let out a sigh and flopped down in a chair. He propped his elbow on the table, running his pale fingers through his messy raven hair. Life with Kitty hadn't been a walk in the park and latly, he'd been having second thoughts. The onyx-eyed guitarist shook his head of such thoughts. He'd handle Kitty later, for know Neji was going to need him. Sasuke looked over at one of his best friends. He hadn't moved from the spot Kitty left him. He had to admit, Naruto had summed it up pretty well when he said Neji looked like shit. He looked so lost, like things weren't real.

"Okay, what's done is done and there's no taking it back" Sasuke said breaking the silence. He stood up and offered a hand to Neji. Empty eyes stared at pale skin before Neji took the offered appendage and was hauled to his feet by Sasuke. "So are you sure you can't get ahold of her?"

"Yeah, all numbers are blocked." Neji replied. Sasuke let out another sigh. "Alright, for now go upstairs and get some sleep man. She's proably just wants to be left alone to think. I'm sure she'll unlock her phone in a couple hours." The long haired boy nodded his head weakly and headed up the stairs. Sleep was easier said than done. Thoughts of the shock on Brit's face kept flashing through his mind. He had never seen her like that. Brit was always happy and engergetic. Always smiling and laughing. She made him feel like the world wasn't dark and terrifing. She made him want to live, if nothing else to see her smile.

As Neji reached his room he paused to stare at Brit's tightly closed door. Without thinking, the Hyuuga boy crossed the hall and entered her room. Everything was exactly the same as the day before, except that the dresser drawers were all pulled out and had random items of clothing hanging over the edge. Neji placed the clothes back into their proper place and closed the drawers. He then sat down on her bed. Images of Brit asleep on his arm flew across his eyes making him smile fondly at the pillow that had once been covered with long threads of soft gold. He reclined back onto the pillow and hugged the other to his chest. Neji buried his face in the feathery softness and inhaled deeply. Roses. That was the scent he had always associated with Brit. A beautiful flower full of thorns just like her. He inhaled again before opening his eyes. 'What that?" he asked himself reaching for a small black book that had once been hidden by the pillow. Neji sat up slightly, opening the book. Pale eyes scanned the page and realized it was Brit's diary. 'I really shouldn't read this, but maybe it'll help me. I need to know what she really feels.'

Neji flipped through the pages slowly, pausing every now and then to read an entry. Slowly he realized that Brit had loved him as long as he had loved her, proably even longer. He kept reading until he came to the entry from a few days before.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow's my birthday and knowing Kitty and the other they have something crazy and stupid planned. I usually hate my brithday but this year it feels different cause I know my Neji-kun will be there to make me feel better. Heh, it still feels werid writing that, my Neji-kun. I haven't felt like this for a long time. Back before Mama and Papa died was the last time I felt this happy. Maybe I love Neji? I know I'll never admit it to anyone else other than myself but I'm kind of afraid to love someone again. I keep thinking that one day Neji's just going to leave and never come back and I have nightmares like that sometimes to. But I know it's not true. Neji won't hurt me. I don't know how I know it but I just feel really safe when I'm with Neji. Lol, it kind of feels like we're back in middle school again when Neji was my gaurdian. I wonder if he knew how much he ment to me? And how much he still means to me. Its like Neji fills that void. Like I'm not all by myself anymore. I know the Kunoichi girls will always have my back and they've given me a kind of love I'll never get from anyone else, but the love Neji has is different. I love him so much. Yeah, I said it. I love him. I know I hate that word. I know I've always said love is just and illusion, but thats fine by me. Being with Neji is like being in a dream. But if his love is an illusion or a dream, I don't want to wake up. I love my Neji-kun so much.' _

Neji stopped reading and let the book fall from his hands. He wiped the tears from his eyes. That why she never said 'I love you' she was afraid of being hurt. He took a deep breath and countinued reading

'_I guess that's all there is to report. But I've been working on a new song, I don't think its that great, just something I wrote during study hall. I don't think you need to be a rocket scinentist to know who I was thinking of when I wrote this. _

_I don't wanna rush this thing  
I don't wanna jump the gun  
I really wanna say those three little words  
But I'm gonna bite my tongue_

Yeah, I'm just gonna lay on back  
Leave it on cruise control  
I'm gonna hold it all inside  
Till the right time comes down the road

Chorus:  
I got a feelin'  
My head's a reelin'  
My heart is screamin'  
I'm about to bust loose  
Bottled up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I got a feelin'  
Are you feelin' it too

I guess I've all but said it now  
So much for hopin' you'd go first  
Don't leave me hangin' out here on a line  
Baby, it's your turn  
Say you couldn't sleep last night  
Swore that you could feel me breathe  
Had you wantin' me there by your side  
Yeah, baby I know what you mean

Second Chorus:  
I got a feelin'  
My heads a reelin'  
My heart is screamin'  
I'm about to bust loose  
Bottled up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I get a feelin'  
You're feelin' it too

Bottle up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I got a feelin'  
You're feelin' it too  
You're feelin' it too  
Yeah, you're feelin' it too  
Feelin' it too  
Oh, Yeah

_Well I am done writing for now, and I hear someone knocking on my door. See you tomorrow diary!'_

Neji closed the book and set in on the bedside table. With a sigh, he rolled over and hugged the pillow again. "She did love me. She loved me. She loved _me,_" he whimpered incoherently. She had loved him and he had thrown her away. She had loved him and he had yelled at her. He should have held her tight and kept her safe. He should have told her how much he loved her. But no, he yelled at her. He accused her of being a cheating whore. He was never going to get her back. Never. Neji cried and slammed his fist into the bed until he finally fell to sleep. However, even in his dreams the memories of his lost love haunted him.

Several hours later, Neji awoke. His head was throbbing and his eyes were sore. He shook the sleep from his head and stood up with a heavy sigh. He looked across the room and eyed the image reflecting from the mirror on the dresser. 'So much for sleep helping my appearance.' He thought. About the only improvement was that the dark circles had been replaced with red swelling. He stood up from his ex-girlfriend's bed and headed for his own room. He changed into fresh clothes, black jeans and a white shirt left open at the top and brushed his hair before securing it at the end with a hair tie. After washing his face, he headed down to the kitchen to find Temari, Kankuro and Gaara sitting around the table with cups of hot tea. As he approached, he could hear the four gossiping.

"Honestly, Neji-kun didn't seem like the kind of guy to be so harsh" Kankuro said.

"I know, he must not know anything a bout Brit-chan. She's so sweet. There's not way in hell she'd ever be a home wrecking cheater." Gaara stated shaking his head in agreement with his brother.

"Well there isn't a whole lot we can do right now I mean; Brit's stubborn as a mule. She's going to do what's she's going to do and the only thing the rest of the world can do is hold on for the ride." Temari said with a sigh. "I can't really blame her. She's had it bad for Neji since middle school and when she finally got him, everything was perfect. It was as if something had exploded inside of her. She was a better person with him, she cussed less, yelled less, her grades and music got better if that's was even possible and even her kendo scores went up. It was like Neji brought out the best of everything in her and she was truly happy for the first time in a long time."

"I know what you mean. Last time I saw Brit she seemed depressed. When was that? A couple months after you went pro right?" Kankuro said sipping his tea. "I mean, she was smiling and crap but it was like an honest smile. Like she was faking it. She was still cutting herself back then wasn't she?"

"Eww, don't remind me Kankuro" Gaara said squinting his eyes shut. "That was disgusting seeing all of those scars all over her arms and wrists."

"What do you mean cut herself?" Neji asked busting into the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there Hyuuga?" Temari question as color drained from her face slightly.

"Long enough. What do you mean cut herself?" He asked again.

Temari got very quiet and stared down at her cup. "Damn it Temari answer me!" Neji demanded taking a step towards her.

"Brit used to cut herself okay?" Temari yelled standing up to face him. She was about a head shorter than Neji but the way she held herself made her seem bigger than life. Neji faltered for a second but stood his ground. "And might I add that most of it was your fault! Brit was already insecure about everything then you had to go and add to her misery she couldn't handle it! She felt like everyone hated her but she had to pretend to be fine so her fans would like her. The only release she had was cutting herself. She said that hurting physically helped her forget how much she was dying inside. Eventually Kitty found out and beat the crap out of Brit and made her promise never to do it again. Brit promised and she hasn't done it since. She took up kendo so she could release her feelings."

It was Neji's turn to be silent. Did Brit really hurt so much she had resorted to cutting herself? He had had his fair share of trouble but never anything bad enough to harm himself. Neji took a deep breath and sank down into a chair. "Thank you for telling me Temari. Sorry I yelled." He said calmly and quietly. Temari gave him a look of sympathy before returning to her seat as well. She could see in his eyes that he really missed Brit.

"Here Neji-kun, drink this honey" Kankuro said handing him a cup of tea smiling. Neji gave him a wary sideways glance and nearly gagged when he saw what he was wearing. The brown haired boy was wearing a white tank top with a pair of black leather pants so tight it had to be illegal along with the same purple glitter from yesterday. He also noticed Gaara's change of clothing; tight black jeans and a pink shirt with little panda's dancing around the bottom hem and a thick layer of eyeliner. 'Oh Kami' Neji thought focusing on his tea. 'I'm starting to understand why Temari never mentioned she had brothers.

Sasuke sat on the front porch swinging back and forth lazily on the front porch swing. He had been sitting out in the cold for more than an hour but somehow he barely noticed the numbness of his extremities. The only thought floating through his mind was of Kitty.

He didn't understand his feelings for her anymore. For the first few weeks, it had been amazing. He felt so at peace and relaxed around her, but now, only a month later, being with Kitty was like wrestling a tiger. She was always so loud and bitchy now a day. Not the cuddly, childish and fun loving girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He let out a sigh as he heard the front door open.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what're you doing sitting out here in the cold?" Kitty asked smiling. She stood in front of Sasuke a folded blanket in her hands. Sasuke gave her a halfhearted smiled and opened one of his crossed arms to her. Kitty returned his smiled before settling herself against him, the blanket covering both other them. The rocked quietly in the silence for several moments as Sasuke ran his hand through her hair repeatedly.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. "Kitty, we need to talk"

"About what Sasuke-kun" the brown haired girl asked raising her head to look at him.

Sasuke faltered for a moment when he saw those deep endless brown eyes staring back at him. They were so full of emotion and expression. The Uchiha boy took a deep breath before continuing.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course, I love you too Sasuke-kun"

"Then promise you won't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Just promise you won't."

"Okay, I promise"

"I don't think we should date anymore."

_A/N: Don't hate me! _


	14. The Aftermath

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this series.

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews everyone! I know some people didn't like the Brit Kabuto scene and the only thing I have to say is IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I couldn't think of a good way to write that scene so my beloved co-author Hello Lover on media miner, not sure what is on ff wrote it for me. In addition, I know Brit cutting herself is kindda cliché but it's important to the plot later on. So, DON'T HATE ME! I love all of my readers so much! _

Kitty stared at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "You want to break up with me?" Kitty asked in a quiet voice still staring at him. Her eyes pleaded with him to be lying. Sasuke simply shook his drooping head 'yes'. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Why? Why Sasuke-kun? What did I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," she whimpered. "It wasn't anything you did Kitty, believe me" Sasuke replied looking at her with soft eyes. He reached forward and gently wiped the tears away as they fell from Katie's deep brown eyes.

"I just, I don't know it just doesn't feel the way it used to" He whispered. He smiled weakly trying to get her to understand. He didn't want to hurt her, but he felt like staying with her hurt more than being away from her. "I'm sorry Kitty"

"Its okay Sasuke, I understand" Kitty replied brushing his hand away and taking a deep breath. "I'm not mad; I don't want to make you feel like you have to be with me. I just want us both to be happy." She returned his smile, which was followed by an awkward silence.

"Hey! Kitty! Get your ass in here! We've found Brit!" Temari yelled from the door.

"Seriously? WHERE IS SHE?" Kitty screamed jumping up and running into the house. As she entered the living room, she found all the Kunoichi girls sitting around the telephone. "DID THAT BEEZIE HANG UP? OMFG I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Hush Katie, they've got it on speaker phone," said Jazmyn's voice coming from the phone.

"I thought you guys were talking to Brit?"

"I said we found her never that we were talking to her." Temari corrected entering the room.

"So what's happening?" Kitty asked taking a seat. She needed a distraction right now. She really didn't want to think about a certain raven-haired lead guitarist.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me," Jazmyn stated. "I got a call from Brit yesterday, last night I guess for you guys, saying that she was coming home on short notice. When she got here, her eyes were red and she didn't say much on the ride home. She's been up in her room sleeping ever since. So, what's up with her?"

"She and Neji had an argument and he dumped her, really harshly." Said Sakura with disgust. "That bastard thought she was two timing him. Kami, everyone knows Brit wouldn't do something like that. She's more loyal than Hachiko."

At the same moment, she said that Neji happened to be passing through. "Thanks for the boost of confidence Sakura." He said. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Crap, that's right. I forgot you haven't met Jazmyn yet. She's Kitty and Brit's old friend. Her place is the Kunoichi American HQ" Tenten explained.

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me that Brit took off there." Ino added.

"What?! Brit went to America?" Neji yelled. "Can I talk to her?"

"Sorry Neji, she's still asleep," replied Jazmyn. "But I'll have her call you back...hang on, she just got up. Hey Brit! Get over here Neji wants to talk to you. What? Tell him you're still sleeping? But I just told him you were awake. Will you stop being so stubborn! Hey! Don't you talk to your elder like that? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG!? WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH SO HELP ME...! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS KAKASHI! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE! HEY! DON'T CALL KAKASHI A PERVERT! THAT'S NOT PERVERTED ITS CALLED BEING STRAIGHT!"

On the other side of the phone, the Kunoichi girls didn't know weather to laugh or sweat drop. Finally, after several minutes of yelling, cussing, screaming, more cussing and of course cussing, Jazmyn finally regained her composure. "You guys still there? Good, she said she'd talk to Kunoichi but no one else."

"Fine, just put her on." Tenten said before Neji could protest. She picked up the phone and turned the speaker off. She spoke for a few minutes before handing the phone to Temari, who repeated the same thing and handed it off to Hinata. This cycle repeated until it came to Kitty. "I think I wanna take this call up in my room kay?" she ran up the steps and picked up the phone in her room. She yelled back downstairs and didn't begin speaking until she heard the click of the phone hanging up. She then broke down crying to one of her best friends.

Kitty told Brit everything who listened with patience and sympathy. Eventually, when Kitty couldn't cry anymore, she let out a deep sigh. "Sorry to be such a pussy ass cry baby Brit, you've been through a lot too."

"Its fine Katie, don't worry about it. I'm used to a little heart ache." Brit replied. For the first time Kitty noticed down cracked and strained the guitarist's voice was. She sounded like she has spent the last several hours crying. "You sure you okay Brit?" asked Kitty again.

"Yeah K-Cat, I'm fine."

"You positive?"

"As positive as I can get. Look Katie, I'm still really tried. You know traveling wears me out easy. I'm going to go take some aspirin and head back to bed kks?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Katie hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Telling Brit about her problems always made her feel better. She stretched up towards the sky and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat. As she was walking into the kitchen, she could hear someone practicing in the band room. Curiously stuck her so she poked her head into the room and say the ebony hair of her ex boyfriend sitting at the keyboard playing the scales. As she was about to leave Sasuke began to play:

_Look we gotta talk_

_Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright...  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen.._

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

Katie swallowed hard as tears welled in her eyes again. She closed the door quietly and slide down it into a sitting position. 'I know Sasuke-kun. But it still hurts.'


	15. The Final Chapter!

Kunoichi Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series.

_A/N: This is my final chapter of Kunoichi Revolution! Calm down folks, if your banging you head against your keyboard and calling me a cold heartless bitch, it's not the end of this series. I'm making a sequel as you read this. I'll update the name when I figure it out. _

Neji Hyuuga sat in his last class of the day staring aimlessly out the window. Class just hadn't been as interesting now that his golden haired guitarist hadn't been around to add her two cents worth. He was much more content to doze off and watch the newly bloomed cherry blossoms flutter in the breeze.

SMACK

Neji jumped as a ruler came down inches from his hand. "Mr. Hyuuga would you like to tell me what is so fascinating?" the teacher asked sternly in English.

"My apologizes, sensei" he replied.

"What was that Mr. Hyuuga? Must I remind you that this is an English class?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Wolf"

"That's better, now as I was saying,"

Neji rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the cherry blossoms. He let out a quiet sigh and remembered the class picnic he and Brit had attended in middle school. She'd been going to Konoha Middle for a year now and her Japanese was amazing. She was twice as confident and had stared accumulating friends. Nevertheless, somehow she always managed to attach herself to his side. That was probably one of his favorite memories of the wild guitarist. He loved remember the way she had laughed. The way she had danced in the cherry blossoms to a music only she could hear. Remembering how beautiful she was even back then.

Suddenly, he was jerked from his dream world by the shrill ring of the bell. He threw his books in his bag and headed back for the dorm. He changed into his street clothes and tried to do his homework, failing miserably. His thoughts kept returning to Brit. "Kami, it's been three months since Brit left." Three entire months without seeing her smile. Three months without seeing her gorgeous green eyes laughing or hearing her goddess voice singing out the lyrics of a woman's revenge. With a frustrated sigh, he slammed the book and headed for his bed. Even then, thoughts of her smooth tan skin and plump red lips kept him awake. Finally, Hinata called everyone down to dinner.

Once at the table Neji simply took his fork and pushed his food around. "Are you okay Neji-nii-san" the pale eyed girl asked in her small voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata, just not hungry."

"Are you sure? You haven't been eating very much."

"Yeah Neji, you look like walking death. You've lost a lot of weight. You're going to have to buy new uniforms if you keep this up, I can't take the old ones in any more." Said Ino.

"I can't help it. I can't eat if I'm not hungry." Neji replied

"Well why ain't you hungry?" Naruto asked, "Hina-chan's food is 20 times better than anything I've ever tasted."

"I'm just not. The foods good, but nothing tastes right anymore."

"Maybe you caught a spring cold or something," suggested Tenten reaching across the table to feel his forehead.

"Maybe, I have been feeling sick lately. We got any medicine?"

"You're sick alright, but it's nothing you can treat with medicine." Temari stated. "You're love sick, genius. You miss Brit and it's making you sick."

Neji bowed his head at this realization. She was right. He did miss Brit, but could it really make him physically ill? The others were right. He had lost a lot of weight, about 20 pounds if the scales were right and Ino had taken in his school uniforms quite a bit. Neji let out yet another sigh and pushed his plate away.

"I'm going to bed," he said standing.

"Finish eating first Neji or you pants are going to fall off." Sasuke said pushing the plate back towards him.

"Again, I can't eat if I'm not hungry." Neji said pushing the plate back away. Sasuke glared at him, he didn't like his orders being ignored.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke" Kitty said breaking in. Three months had been enough time for her immediate wounds to heal. For now she and Sasuke were just friends. "A couple days on the tour schedule and he'll be hungry as a horse."

"What do you mean tour schedule?" asked Neji regaining interest in the conversation.

"I told you this morning. We've signed Ninja Revolution on as the opening act for Kunoichi Power. Starting next week, we're on our spring tour of Japan. Then we start country jumping for the summer then its back to Japan for our last year of high school and your first year of college." Tenten explained. She had taken over as the group manager since Brit's departure.

"Yeah, you guys had said you were waiting for you big break. So here it is." Said Temari pushing Neji's plate to him again. "But in the mean time, I suggest you eat before your pants fall off. My brothers are coming with us and I don't think you want to give them an open invitation."

Neji felt a cold sweat form on the back of his neck. Suddenly, his appetite returned. He pulled his plate towards himself and choked down as much as he could. Somehow the thought of being shoved in a closet with two _very_ gay guys and having who knows what done to him spurred him to keep his food down. Finally, when he could eat no more he slide his plate away and went back to his room.

His friends watched him go with shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow..." Naruto muttered.

"Who knew Neji had homophobia?" Kitty muttered.

Neji lay back on his bed, head resting on his arms. "Ninja Revolution and Kunoichi Power... together?" he muttered, staring up at the ceiling. Ninja Revolution was good, Neji knew, but for some reason they didn't get much luck, compared to Kunoichi Power, at least. "A collaboration of the two would definitely put us on the map. Ninja Revolution could finally be famous..."

Neji let out a sigh. He really wished Brit were here. She knew how the corporate world of music worked. She knew how to make a band popular. Hell, if it weren't for her, Kunoichi Power probably wouldn't have been as popular as it was. She had been out every weekend advertising the band. She'd know what Ninja Revolution needed to get off the ground. With another sigh, Neji sat up. Missing Brit wasn't helping him any. It was time he pulled himself up by his bootstraps. He had no intentions of letting her go without a fight, but for now, there was nothing he could do. There was no sense throwing away his career just because he couldn't get his girl back. Hell, it was his own damn fault she was gone. If he hadn't been such a self-absorbed ass, she'd still be here and sitting around making himself sick with wanting her wasn't doing anyone a bit of good.

That was when Neji hatched a new plan. For now, he'd forget about Brit, not completely of course, but enough to keep himself sane. He'd become successful, and then he'd get her back. She would see that he could take care of himself and then she'd call him and he would beg her to forgive him. That's right folks, at this point, Neji Hyuuga was not to proud to beg. Neji smiled to himself. Then he went over to his desk and pulled out an old notebook. He turned to an empty page and began to write. He wrote and wrote for more than an hour before he was satisfied. This would be their opening song when they went on tour. He himself would sing it. He'd sing it loud and proud so where ever Brit was she'd have to hear him. He was a man on a mission.

His mission, to get his girlfriend back and to make his dream come true.

A/N: The End! This is the final chapter of Kunoichi Revolution. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'll have the sequel up ASAP. If you want to look for it the title will be drum roll Ninja Power.


End file.
